


What You Choose To See

by Fuedra



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuedra/pseuds/Fuedra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Breach, Roman Torchwick is killed for going forward with the plan ahead of schedule. However, fearing the worst, he sends Neo to Beacon Academy before confronting Cinder, To seek both protection and hopefully help Ozpin stop Cinder's nefarious plan.</p><p>[Note]<br/>This is an alternate universe set after the events of The Breach, though this time Roman managed to escape before getting caught by the Atlesian Military.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 01: With Daddy Gone...

Ozpin sat at his desk, sipping his coffee as he contemplated the events of his talk with the council. It had not gone as he had hoped, but that was to be expected, after all, with the recent attack on vale having only been barely suppressed, as well as the second escape of Roman Torchwick, the council was starting to doubt his abilities as an effective leader.

 

Ozpin sighed, clutching the bridge of his nose and rubbing it till he looked up as a soft knock sounded at his door, placing his hand down as he spoke up. “Come in.”

 

The door opened, and then much to his shock a girl walked in, a girl he recognized from one of Team RWBY's most recent encounter with Roman Torchwick.

 

“I would ask how you had gotten in here, but considering the company you keep, that would prove quite pointless. So instead I will ask you this, why are you here?”

 

The girl looked hesitant, opening her mouth and looking like she was going to speak, but then stopping, looking scared. This surprised Ozpin, for in all the footage that had caught of this mysterious girl, she had always looked so confident, and to see this reaction was a little troubling, even if she was his enemy.

 

He got up then, walking from behind his desk and walking up to her, noting that she shrunk away from him before speaking very softly. “Please, if you are here seeking help, I will do all I can, but first I need to know why it is you are here. So please, talk to me.”

 

The girl shook her head.

 

“You wont speak?”

 

She shook her head again, keeping her face turned down as she pointed to herself, then moved her hand as it was talking, and then cut her other hand across her throat.

 

Suddenly it dawned on him, “You cant speak, but why?”

 

Finally, the girl looked up, and Ozpin had to take a step back, for her eyes were silver.

 

However, before he could internalize this revelation, she opened her mouth and pointed inside, and Ozpin saw that her tongue had been cut out.

 

“I...I'm so sorry,” said Ozpin as she closed her mouth with a grimace, before going back to his desk and sitting down, inviting her to sit in the chair in front of his desk as he spoke to her.

 

“Do you have some form of communicating, for I am afraid I cant read minds.”

 

For the first time since she had arrived, the girl laughed, before pulling out her scroll and, much to Ozpin's surprise, sending him a message to his computer terminal, which read.

 

“ _Hello Professor Ozpin, my name is Neopolitan Torchwick, but you can call me Neo for short.”_

 

“...I see, Well Miss Torchwick, why are you here?”

 

The mirth in her face instantly vanished, and she hesitated before typing out a message, which popped up on the screen.

 

“ _Daddy is dead, the one you call the black queen killed him...he...he sent me here so that you could protect me from her, for without daddy...I'm of no use to them.”_

 

“I see, and what made your father think I would offer such protection?”

 

Neo smirked, typing quickly, and then her message appeared on the screen.

 

“ _Cause with Daddy gone, I'm the only one who can tell you where to find the one who tried to kill your Fall Maiden.”_

 

Ozpin shot out of his chair, looking horrified as he spoke to her, “How do you...”

 

He stopped as another message appeared on his screen, looking down at it to read.

 

“ _Daddy knew something wasn't right with the one he was working for, so he decided to try and see if he could find something on his...employer to get out of working with them, but what he found...it cost me my tongue. However, I will be able to give you the information, but only when you gather all those who know about the four maidens, for they all need to hear this.”_

 

“...I am forced to agree with you, but till they are gathered, where do you intend to stay?”

 

Neo rapidly typed, then a new message popped up.

 

“ _I...my daddy wanted me to stay with Red, he said she would keep me safe.”_

 

“I see,” said Ozpin, “and who may I ask is Red?”

 

Neo looked confused, quickly typing out a new message as she kept staring at Ozpin.

 

“ _Red, you know, wear's a red hood and cloak, and her weapon is a High Caliber Sniper Scythe.”_

 

“Ah,” said Ozpin, “you mean Ruby Rose.”

 

Neo nodded.

 

“Very well, let me take you to her room.”

 

***

 

A loud knocking sounded on team RWBY's door, causing the girls to wake up rather groggily and Yang to jump out of bed. “Who the hell is knocking at this hour.”

 

she opened the door, ready to punch whoever was stupid enough to disturb her much needed nap, only to choke as she saw Professor Ozpin standing outside.

 

“Professor Ozpin, what are you doing here?”

 

“I have something important to discuss with your team leader, which is why I was forced to wake you at this hour, and for that I apologies.”  
  


“What do you need?” asked Ruby, who had walked up beside her sister as she spoke.

 

“She is why,” said Ozpin, before moving to the side to reveal Neo, who was waving her hand energetically and smiling, holding her scroll in front of her which displayed a single message.

 

“ _HI RED!”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If nobody got the hint, I do indeed plan to give Neo the silver eyed powers, same as Ruby.


	2. Chapter 02: Getting Everything Settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are briefed on Neo's stay, and Neo settles in for the night amonst the members of Team RWBY

Yang was the first to react, “Why the fuck is she here!”

 

Neo immediately cringed back, but Ozpin stepped in to keep things peaceful. “Miss Neo has switched to our side Miss Xiao Long, and has agreed to give us valuable information in exchange for protection.”

 

“Ok, I get that, but why is she here?”

 

Ozpin sighed, “She wished to stay with Miss Rose, for her father said she would be safest with your team leader.”

 

“Well I don't know if I'm all that comfortable with her being here!”

 

“Yang,” said Ruby, getting her sisters attention. “If she really is on our side now, don't you think we should help her?”

 

“Ruby she tried to kill me,” said Yang, “if it hadn't been for...”

 

She trailed off as her scroll began to vibrate, Blake grabbing it and throwing it to Yang who opened it to see a message from Neo, which read.

 

“ _I...I'm sorry Yang, I...if I could have, I would not have tried to kill you, but it was either that or...or risk them hurting me or my daddy.”_

 

Yang looked up from the message, still glaring as she spoke, “Well I get that, but why the hell didn't you just say that to my face?”

 

“Because she cant Miss Xiao Long, her tongue was cut out, and as such I took the liberty of giving her your scroll numbers so that she could communicate with you.”

 

Yang looked horrified, but it was Ruby who spoke up next, looking at Neo as she did so. “That must have been terrible, but I'm glad you have found a way around it.”

 

Neo nodded, then reached by the door and grabbed a suitcase, walking in as Ozpin spoke up. “Now, while I know you all probably have many questions, I suggest you get some sleep. And please, if you could, try not to ask her too many questions about her former affiliation with our adversaries, for she still may need some to recover from that life.”

 

With that he left, leaving the team alone with their new roommate as she began unpacking her things, before she stopped as a bark sounded behind her.

 

The girls turned to see Zwei looking at Neo, who gasped audibly and ran over to pick up the dog in a viscous hug, laughing merrily as Zwei licked her face.

 

“Well that's something I never thought I would hear,” said Blake from her bed, watching as their former foe hugged the dog like it was an old friend.

 

“Yeah,” said Yang, still unsure of how she felt about all this. “Anyway, I'm heading back to bed, you guys can figure out where she is going to sleep without me.”

 

As Yang leaped up to her bunk, Ruby grabbed her scroll and then knelt down next to Neo, watching the girl scratch Zwei's ears before speaking. “So, got a sleeping bag or something, it may take us a while to get a bed for you.”

 

Neo chuckled, then grabbed her scroll and typed out a quick message before sending it to Ruby.

 

“ _I have a sleeping bag, and don't worry, I'll get changed in your bathroom, then you guys can get back to sleep.”_

 

Neo then got up and grabbed some clothes from her suitcase, walking to the girls bathroom and going inside before closing the door, leaving the others as Weiss spoke up. “Well, I honestly don't know what to think of this situation.”

 

“I know,” said Ruby, “I mean, why would someone cut out her tongue, what purpose could that serve?”

 

“Two reasons,” said Blake, causing Weiss and Ruby to look at her as she spoke, “To either keep her quit, or as a method to control her father, after all showing any parent what they are willing to do to their child would keep them in line.”

 

They all let that dark implication hang in the air, and then jumped as Neo exited the bathroom, looking to see her in a simple nighty and clutching a orange colored Teddy Bear with a bowler hat on it's head.

 

“Ok, that is fucking cute,” said Yang, who was peeking out from her covers as Neo walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a sleeping bag, the girls watching as she got comfortable before they themselves climbed into bed, all of them falling to sleep as the light's went out.

 

*

 

“ _Hey kid, what's wrong?”_

 

_Neo looked up from where she was sitting in the alley, her teary eyes seeing a orange haired man standing in the alleys entrance in a tattered suit, and wearing a tattered bowler hat._

 

“ _N...nothing,” said Neo, turning away as she remembered what her mother used to say about strangers._

 

_She heard footsteps, and then saw the man kneel down next to her, Neo looking up to see him holding out a loaf of bread to her._

 

_She grabbed it, her hunger making itself apparent as she tore into the loaf, the man smiling as he spoke. “I guessed you were hungry, I remember crying like that once, not very fun.”_

 

_He then sat down next to her, sighing as he watched her eat before speaking, “So, where are your parents?”_

 

“ _Their dead,” said Neo._

 

“ _I see, know that feeling too, and judging by your cloths, I'm guessing you have no place to live.”_

 

_Neo nodded, wondering where this man was going with this, and then he stood up._

 

“ _Well if you want, I can offer you a place to stay for a while, though if you would rather be out here, that's fine by me.”_

 

_He then waited a bit, but soon started walking away, the girl looking at him for a long moment before speaking._

 

“ _Wait!”_

 

_The man turned, and Neo ran over and grabbed his right arm, holding on as she stood next to him, causing him to smile as he patted the top of her head._

 

“ _It's ok kid, I got you, you don't have to be scared any more.”_

 

*

 

Neo's eyes shot open, the memory turned dream causing her to tear up as she curled up within her sleeping bag as she began to sob, not noticing the sound of somebody dropping to the floor, but she did noticed when a hand started shaking her, looking to see Ruby look at her in concern.

 

“You ok?”

 

Neo shook her head.

 

“Want to talk about it?”

 

Neo shook her head again.

 

“I see,” said Ruby, before smiling softly as she gestured to her bunk. “Why don't you sleep with me tonight, you might sleep better.”

 

Neo hesitated, then unzipped her sleeping bag and got up, climbing up into Ruby's bunk and curling up next to her as the girl spooned behind her.

 

“Goodnight Neo,” said Ruby, pulling the covers over them before falling back asleep, Neo following her soon after as a smile graced her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready for more of those flash backs, for they are going to be going into both Neo's and Roman's lives before Cinder entered their lives.


	3. Chapter 03: Funny and Frightening Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group discover some things from Neo, and Neo discovers a disturbing truth about the people her father worked for.

Neo awoke to the feeling of arms wrapped around her back, opening her eyes to see that she had rolled over in her sleep, and now her head was nestled in the crook of Ruby's neck.

 

Neo smiled at this, breathing in a sigh of relief as she nuzzled closer to the young huntress, happy that she had let her sleep in her bed last night. With daddy gone, her nightmares would return, and it comforted her that Ruby seemed to be able to calm her inner fears, letting her sleep the sleep of the dreamless.

 

She would have probably been content to just lay there and enjoy the peace Ruby seemed to bring to her, but suddenly the covers were thrown off both her and Ruby, and a hand grabbed her by the back of her head and ripped her from Ruby's grasp before throwing her to the floor.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY SISTERS BED!!!”

 

Neo looked up at that moment, but the moment she met the girls eyes she wished she hadn't, for she would recognize those red eyes anywhere, and she began to scream in terror as she moved to a corner of the room.

 

The moment this happened Yang calmed down, looking concerned as she tried to reach out the girl, “N...Neo I'm...”

 

“Neo!” cried Ruby, leaping out of her bed and heading over to the little girl, watching her shake and sob before shooting a glare at her sister. “What did you do Yang!”

 

“I didn't do anything, I wanted to know why she was in your bed, but the moment she looked at me her eyes went all silver and she started to scream, then she crawled over to the corner and began sobbing.

 

By this point, the rest of the girls were awake, Ruby shooting one more glare at Yang before looking at Weiss. “Weiss, could you toss me my scroll, maybe I can figure out what's wrong.”

 

Weiss nodded, grabbing Ruby's scroll and tossing to her, which Ruby caught before turning back to Neo and speaking. “Neo, I promise Yang wont do anything to you, but we need to know why you screamed ok.”

 

Neo nodded, shaking as she reached into her back pocket and retrieved her scroll, shaking still as she typed out her message and sent it.

 

“ _Her eyes, there were the same as that woman who saved her on the train, the same eyes!”_

 

Ruby looked confused, then showed the message to Yang, who's eyes widened as looked at Neo, “Wait, do you know who that woman is?”

 

Neo nodded, typing out a message which appeared on Yang's scroll, which Blake grabbed and walked over to Yang as she read the message. _“She works for the White Fang, she's the one Adam calls when he hears a significant member has left the organization, and wants them eliminated.”_

 

“If that's the case, why didn't he send her after me?”

 

Neo shot her a look, before typing out a message to Yang, which Blake read over Yang's shoulder.

 

“ _You were special to Adam, he wants to take care of you personally.”_

 

“Of course he does,” said Blake in exasperation, walking back over to her bed as Neo sent Yang another message.

 

“ _Why do you want to know about the White Fang's Bogyman,what is she to you?”_

 

Yang hesitated, then she sighed as she spoke, “Cause she may be my mom.”

 

Neo looked shocked, but it was nothing compared to the look on Ruby's face, who was looking at her sister with worry. “Yang, I...I thought you told me you gave up on looking for her?”

 

Yang blanched, “I...I...I may have lied Ruby.”

 

“But why?”

 

“Cause I cant just stop looking Ruby,” said Yang, looking away from her sister as she spoke, “I need to know why she left me, why she didn't want me, and why we share the same eyes...I just need to know.”

 

She then turned and headed to the bathroom, leaving the rest of them alone, till Ruby jumped as Weiss placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Why don't you hang out with Neo today, I'm sure she could use some company, meanwhile me and Blake can try and warm Yang up to this whole thing, just give us time.”

 

Ruby nodded, then helped Neo up, “Come on Neo, I can show you around the school while they try to get Yang clammed down.”

 

*

 

They got dressed relatively quickly, then Ruby and Neo left the room, “Come on Neo, I'll take you to the cafeteria so you can meet the rest of my friends.”

 

Neo chuckled at Ruby's enthusiasm, fallowing her into the cafeteria and grabbing some food with her, before following her to a table and sitting down with her before looking at the people sitting with them.

 

“Guys,” said Ruby, “this is my new friend Neo, and Neo, these are my friends from Team JNPR, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie.”

 

Neo smiled, grabbing her scroll and looking around it, before looking panicked as she quickly typed out a message to Ruby.

 

_“Ruby, I don't have their scroll numbers, what do I do?”_

 

“Um, why didn't she just talk?”

 

Ruby shot a glare at Jaune, who had been sitting next to her and thus, had been able to read over her shoulder. “She cant talk Jaune, her tongue was cut out by the guys who organized the attack on Vale a week ago, to keep her father in line.”

 

Everyone at the table look sickened by that, and Pyrrha reached out and patted her on the shoulder, “I'm sorry that happened to you, and I hope your father is doing well.”

 

Neo looked saddened at this, but this time she was able to respond, Ruby having sent her Team JNPR's numbers, and so she sent a message to Pyrrha.

 

_“My father is dead...they killed him for botching up the attack on Vale.”_

 

“Oh,” said Pyrrha, “I'm sorry.”

 

“We know what that's like,” said Nora as she moved to sit next to Neo, “me and Ren lost our parents to, so we know that kind of pain.”

 

Neo leaned against her in thanks, then everyone started to eat, exchanging small talk as Neo watched silently. As she watched however, she noticed something peculiar about Pyrrha, specifically how she behaved when talking with Jaune, and seeing as how the boy didn't seem to notice, she decided to take matters into her own hands, and typed a quick message before hitting the button, not noticing that she had accidentally set her scroll to send all.

 

_“Jaune, you realize she likes you right?”_

 

Jaune looked at her in confusion, “Um, what?”

 

Neo typed again, _“Pyrrha, she likes you, you realize that right.”_

 

By this time, Pyrrha and the others had looked at their scrolls, and Pyrrha was frantically trying to get Neo and Jaune's attention, but they were to absorbed in what they were talking about.

 

“Of course I know she likes me,” said Jaune, “she is my friend after all.”

 

Neo face-palmed before sending another message, _“No you dunce, she likes you as in she loves you!”_

 

“Um...Neo?”

 

Neo turned to see Nora giving her a look, then saw that the message she had just sent to Jaune was on Nora's scroll as well, and looked to see the send all setting had been turned on, slapping her face before turning it off and looking around, seeing Pyrrha giving her a death glare as her face glowed the same color as her hair.

 

“Um, Pyrrha, is what Neo said true.”

 

“Uh...” said Pyrrha, only to see a new message appear on her scroll, seeing Neo give her a wink before looking at it and reading.

 

_“Just tell him the truth, you wont regret it.”_

 

“...Yes Jaune, what Neo said is true, I really...really like you, and would like it if we could be...well if we could be more then just friends.”

 

Now Jaune was blushing, but as he went to speak, he was interrupted as Nora grabbed Neo in a big hug that lifted her out of her seat. “Oh thank you thank you thank you! You have no idea how much that has been aggravating me and Ren, it's been absolutely insane.”

 

“Wait,” said Jaune as he turned to Nora and Ren, “you guys knew too?”

 

“I think most of the school knew,” said Ruby with a grin, “I just wonder how Yang is going to react when she hears this.”

 

*

Meanwhile

*

 

Yang was rolling about on the floor as she clutched her stomach, laughing hard and loud at what she had read on her scroll. The remainder of Team RWBY wasn't faring well either, Weiss was suffering a fit of giggles, and Blake was recovering from her own bout of laughter.

 

“We...well,” said Yang as she tried to suppress her laughter, “it looks like the cat's finally out of the bag,” she finished, before bursting into another fit of laughter.

 

“Well at least he'll stop hitting on me,” said Weiss with another giggle, “I...I don't know how many more ways I could have come up with to shoot him down.”

 

“And now Pyrrha will be happy,” said Blake, smiling as she returned to her book, letting the others continue to get the laughter out of their systems as she tried to remember where she was in the story.

 

*

 

“So...” said Jaune, “um...do you wan to...”  
  


“YES I WOULD LOVE TO!” cried Pyrrha, before grabbing Jaune by the arm and speeding out of the cafeteria at high speeds.

 

“That poor boy, he's off to become a man.”

 

“Nora that's gross.”

 

Neo giggled at their banter, then turned to Ruby and typed out a quick message.

 

_“I'm guessing she's liked him for a while?”_

 

“Yeah,” said Ruby as she nibbled on her bacon, “I think she's been pining for him ever since she first saw him, though now I'm really happy that he knows, it was getting kinda creepy.”

 

“Oh you have no idea,” said Nora, before looking at Ren, “tell them what you saw Ren.”

 

“Uh...” said Ren, “I...may have caught her sniffing one of Jaune's shirts.”

 

Ruby giggled at that, while Neo typed out a message for the three of them and sent it, _“That sound's like something Mercury would do.”_

 

“You know Mercury?”

 

While Ruby sounded excited, Neo turned to her with a horrified look as she typed her fastest message yet, _“How in Dust's name do you know Mercury?”_

 

Ruby looked worried, “Um, I met him, he and his team are in the guest dorms, their here for the Vytal festival.”

 

Neo typed even faster, _“Were his teammates names by chance Emerald Sustria and Cinder Fall?”_

 

Ruby nodded.

 

Neo now looked terrified, sending one last message to Ruby before getting up and running out of the Cafeteria, Ruby, Nora and Ren hot on her heels.

 

_“I need to see Professor Ozpin now!”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad shit be coming, be prepared!


	4. Chapter 04: The Greater of Two Evils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Group moves on Cider, but create a bigger problem for themselves then they ever could realize.

“Ozpin how could you have made such a rash decision!”

 

Ozpin sighed, looking up to see his old friend with a look of Disbelief on his face, though it was made even worse by the fact that it was mirrored by Glynda.

 

“James, try to understand...”

 

“James is right Ozpin,” said Glynda, interrupting him for the first time in what felt like forever. “She may have said she has switched sides, but to let her stay with the team who has caused so many of the black queens plans to backfire is far beyond wise, what if she was sent her to kill them?”

 

Ozpin sighed again, but before he could speak there came a ferocious pounding upon his door, everyone turning to see Neo, Ruby, Ren, and Nora barge through as Neo began typing at lightning speeds.

 

“Miss Neo, to what do I own the...”

 

Her message interrupted him, flashing up upon the screen for all to see as she stopped to catch her breath.

 

“ _She's here, the one who attacked your fall maiden, she is here in the school posing as a student!”_

 

That got Ironwood's attention, “Wait, is she talking about who I think she is talking about?”

 

“It would appear so,” said Ozpin, looking at Neo as he spoke to her. “Miss Neo, when did you discover this information, for the way you make it sound you didn't know of it before.”

 

Neo typed up a new message, which flashed on the screen, causing everyone to turn to Ruby after they had finished reading.

 

“ _Ruby told me, she helped them find their dorms, they have been here ever since students began showing up for the Vytal festival.”_

 

Everyone looked grim at this news, and then Ironwood walked up to Ruby and spoke. “Ruby, if you have any pictures that can help us identify these people, we would greatly appreciate it, for they are the ones who have been orchestrating all the crimes and attacks that have been happening as of late.”

 

Ruby nodded, pulling out her scroll and looking through her pictures, sending them to Ozpin's terminal, which displayed for everyone to see.

 

“That boy,” said Glynda, pointing to the picture of Mercury Black, “he was in my class, he forfeited a fight with Miss Nikos, didn't even care if he won or lost.”

 

“And that girl,” said Ironwood, “she asked me many questions about the Atlesian Knights and Paladins, said she loved looking at robots, she even shook my hand.”

 

A new message appeared below the pictures, _“Their good actors, and they are really good about gathering in tell for Cinder, though Emerald seems to be closer to Cinder then Mercury does.”_

 

“How close,”

 

Neo typed again, _“Like an lovingly abusive mother daughter relationship, Cinder genuinely cares for Emerald, even if she tries not to show it, but the moment Emerald starts acting out of line Cinder is quick with the punishment, it's so grained into her that Cinder need only say something and Emerald flinches as though she is struck. But there is affection there.”_

 

“Hm,” said Ironwood, “we could use that to our advantage, but what do we do now.”

 

“We attack,” said Ozpin, surprising everyone.

 

“But Professor,” said Glynda, “I thought you said we should observe and wait?”

 

“That was before we knew that they were in my school,” said Ozpin, the barest hint of a growl in his voice as his hands tightened around each other. “We didn't know where our enemy was, so I thought caution was the best move to figure out where they were, but cation is useless when the enemy is hiding right under your nose. So we attack, Glynda,” he said, looking to his fellow teacher as he spoke. “Gather the teachers and tell them to bring their weapons with them to Dorm Room 258.”

 

He then looked at Ironwood, “James, gather your Knight's and any officers who are proficient in combating those who manipulate dust, those will probably be the closest people who could possibly fight a maiden.”

 

A new message popped on his screen as the two turned to leave, causing Ozpin to call them back so they could read the message. _“Make sure the people capturing Emerald are in groups of four, for her Semblance can cause people to hallucinate, but she can only to cause up to two people to hallucinate, and that causes her to have a minor headache, anymore and she loses conciseness.”_

 

“Thank you for the information Neo,” said Ozpin, before directing Glynda and Ironwood to go back to what they were doing before turning to Ruby and the others. “As for you, gather your teammates and meet us outside the Dorm Room, for I want to play this as safe as possible, and you eight seem to have a knack for messing up her plans.”

 

They nodded, sprinting off after Glynda and Ironwood as a new message appeared on Ozpin's screen.

 

“ _What can I do?”_

 

Ozpin thought about it for a moment, then smiled as he spoke, “Join Ruby and the others, you deserve to be apart of this, more so then many of us.”

 

Neo smiled, and then sprinted off after Ruby and her friends, determination filling her at the thought of finally being able to take that bitch down.”

 

*

 

Cinder was pacing their room like a cadged animal, recent events causing her plans to start to look less possible after Roman had triggered the attack on Vale ahead of schedule.

 

“Any word,” she asked, shooting a glare at Mercury.

 

“None,” said Mercury with not so much as a care, “apparently the White Fang's “Bogyman” went on an emo trip after the attack on Vale, got filthy drunk and kept mumbling something about “all my fault,” whatever the fuck that means.”

 

“Well that's great,” said Emerald, “the only method we had of making sure Neo kept her place is gone, and now she could be anywhere, with everything Roman managed to get on us.”

 

“It wont matter,” said Cinder, though part of her screamed that that wouldn't be the case, “she is as much a criminal as Roman was, no one will believe what she has to say, not even...”

 

She was interrupted as a grenade smashed through the window and hit her square on the temple, knocking her for a loop as it exploded and spread noxious gas everywhere, causing everyone to cough as the door was busted down.

 

They tried to put up a fight, but the gas which was flooding their lungs was specially designed to surpass Aura, and was hampering them in the worst way possible, it was even hampering Cinder's stolen maiden powers.

 

In the end, they were dragged out of the room, and placed at Ozpin's feat, Cinder looking up to see Neo standing behind him and waving mockingly at her.

 

“You little BITCH!” roared Cinder, trying but failing to activate her powers and screaming as the aura suppressant surged to keep it at bay, causing pain to radiate through her body.

 

Ozpin knelt down so that he could face Cinder, his usual calm face replaced with a look of cold anger as he spoke to her. “You thought you could attack one of my charges, put my students in danger, and you thought you could hide right under my nose and I wouldn't find you?”

 

“You only did because of that bitch behind you, you had no idea I was here!”

 

“That may be so,” said Ozpin, “but you are finished, you will no longer pose a threat to Remnant, we have made sure of that.”

 

Ozpin expected many reactions, but not for the woman to begin cackling like mad before speaking. “You think you have one, you've only cut one head off the King Taijitu, and that has only made the situation worse for you. With me gone, all our resources go to the White Fang, and without me holding the leash, there's nothing stopping Adam from using everything I have left him to his own ends!”

 

“...Take them away.”

 

*

 

It had taken them a while, but Cinder and her cohorts were now safely aboard one of Ironwood's ships, Cinder and Emerald both being fit with Aura suppressant injectors to keep them from using their powers, while Mercury had his prosthetic legs removed.

 

Now, everyone who had been part of the take down was in Ozpin's office, Ozpin himself looking like he hadn't slept in days as he looked up from his desk at all the people gathered. “It seems that we have made the situation worse by moving ahead, but the blame for that falls on my shoulders.”

 

“Ozpin,” started Ironwood.

 

“Don't James,” said Ozpin, “I was the one who ordered that attack, the blame therefor is my own. In any case, we now have a far larger problem to deal with, don't we Miss Belladonna?”

 

Everyone turned to Blake, who looked shocked as she tried to speak, “Um...I...”

 

“Blake,” said Ozpin, “please, it's time.”

 

Blake hesitated, then nodded her head before speaking, “Yes, we do indeed have a bigger problem, now that Adam is the one calling the shots.”

 

“And how do you know Adam Taurus?” asked Ironwood, giving Blake a look.

 

“Because I used to be his right hand, back when I was a member of the White Fang.”

 

Everyone froze at this information, but Ozpin was unfazed, “Then please, tell us, what sort of man are we dealing with?”

 

“There is no price Adam wont pay in order to achieve his goals, he has no pity for humans, and he doesn't care about collateral damage, it's why I left in the end, I couldn't stand the monster he had become.”

 

“ _And he's gotten worse,”_ said a message on Ozpin's screen, Neo walking up beside Blake as she typed more. _“Apparently after Blake left he started drinking, and it's made him all the more volatile of late, to the point where he has been forced to work alone.”_

 

“Well that's wonderful,” said Glynda in exasperation, clutching the bridge of her nose as she spoke. “He could attack us at anytime he wants, and with the arsenal Cinder amassed, he could level all of vale if he wanted to.”

 

“It would seem, which is why I think it would be best if we postponed the Vytal Festival, at least till we can take down Adam and his cohorts.”

 

“Agreed” said Ironwood, “I'll call the council immediately and explain to them the situation, hopefully they will understand.”

 

“Ozpin then turned to Team's JNPR, RWBY and Neo and smiled, “As for you, while you only helped a little, I will make sure you are mentioned when the council asks who helped take down the criminals, now go enjoy yourselves, after all, despite this setback, we have a lot to be thankful for today.”

 

*

 

Neo skipped along merrily down and old road in Vale, elated that Cinder was now behind bars, and she herself was now safe from harm. She had gone into Vale with Ruby and the gang to celebrate, but had separated soon after, wanting to explore the city a little on her own, for she had never been able to freely explore the city before.

 

However, as she skipped a cold wind blew by, slowing her as she looked and saw that the street she was on was completely deserted, and she head a footstep behind her.

 

“You thought you could get away didn't you?”

 

Neo felt terror wash over her as she slowly turned, seeing the woman from the train standing behind her, her hand reaching for her sword and pulling it out, it's red blade extending once it was fully drawn as the woman braced herself and then charged.

 

Neo screamed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter be the violence, prepare for major character injury.


	5. Chapter 05: Blood Spilled by Family

The first sound Neo became aware of after her scream was the sound of metal against metal, looking to see a man standing in front of her, a sword clutched in his hands and grimacing as he faced off with the woman in red.

 

“Qrow,” said the woman, her eyes showing recognition and her voice shaking as she looked at the man.

 

“Hey sis,” Qrow said to her, “long time no see.”

 

“I don't have time for this Qrow, I have a job to do!”

 

“And I am afraid I cant let you finish that job.”  
  


“Dammit Qrow don't do this!” roared the woman, “I was always the better fighter then you, you know how this will end!”

 

“Dosn't matter,” said Qrow, “I cant let you kill her Raven.”

 

The woman screamed, then leaped back, pointing her sword at Qrow before speaking, “Then wield your scythe Qrow, at least then you might have a chance.”

 

Qrow nodded, the cogs in he sword beginning to spin as he looked back at Neo, who was cowering behind him. “Go hide in that building kid, I promise I'll protect you.”

 

Neo nodded, then ran to the building, watching as Qrow's blade transformed fully into a scythe, Qrow grabbing it by it's long handle and charging at Raven.

 

They met halfway, Qrow's scythe clashing with Ravens sword and sending sparks flying, their fast movements a blur as each tried to get the upper hand on the other.

 

As Qrow tried to take Ravens legs out from under her, she leaped back, stabbing her sword into the ground and sending columns of fire toward Qrow, who dodged out of the way before blocking as Raven tried to strike him.

 

The back and forth lasted for a good hour, but finally Ravens words proved true. With a swift strike of her sword, she cut through Qrow's scythe blade, and then she blurred past him, cutting off his left arm and right leg before slashing her sword up his spine all the way to the base of his neck, leaving him bleeding on the ground as she turned to where Neo was hiding.

 

“You forced me to do this,” said Raven as she whipped her brothers blood from her sword, “I am going to enjoy killing you slow.”

 

But she only made one step, and then a great ball of fire hit the ground before her, flinging her off her feat as Neo turned to see Team RWBY and JNPR running down the street, Yang and Ruby looking at Qrow with looks of horror as they moved.

 

“UNCLE QROW!”

 

Raven looked up at that shout, first seeing Yang, but then she saw Ruby, and the red light left her eyes as she looked at her in horror, “Su...Summer...”

 

As Ruby sprinted to Qrow, Raven waved her sword and created a portal, making for it only to get blasted back as Yang shot the portal, causing it to collapse as she ran over and grabbed Raven by the front of her kimono.

 

“Let me go...”

 

“NO!” roared Yang, lifting the woman up to her feet as her eyes blazed with anger, “YOU OWE ME ANSWERS BITCH!!!”

 

“I SAID LET ME...”

 

Raven stopped as she heard the sound of metal stabbing through flesh, and she and Yang looked down to see Raven's sword stabbed through Yang's gut, Yang looking up at her as the fire left her eyes, and she began to fall backward.

 

“YANG NO!!!” cried Raven, going down to the ground and ripping out her sword from Yang's belly, before placing her hands over Yang's wound beginning to support her with her aura. “Please...I cant lose you, not you...please.”

 

The rest of the team had arrived by this point, but before anybody could move, Ruby looked up to see Raven standing over Yang and blood pooling around her sister, and Ruby cried out as she charged the woman, tackling her and pressing the barrel of her scythe to her throat, beginning to choke her.

 

“Summer...please...we have to help...”

 

“SHUT UP!” yelled Ruby as she pressed harder on Raven's throat, “YOU HURT QROW! YOU HURT YANG!! YOU DON'T GET TO TALK!!!

 

“Summer...please...” said Raven, before blacking out completely, and the last thing she saw was Ruby's silver eyes staring down at her with hate, while tears fell from them like rain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger, hanging from a cliff!
> 
> Expect drama next chapter.


	6. Chapter 06: Three Days Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gets bold with Neo, and a dark truth is revealed about the semblance Yang and Raven share.

Neo opened her eyes to the sight of Ruby's head resting under her chin, tightening her grip on the girl as she remembered what had happened recently.

 

It was three days ago that they had caught Cinder and her Team, three days since Raven had tried to kill her, and had ended up gravely wounding both Qrow Branwen and Yang Xiao Long, and three days since Ruby had nearly crushed Raven's throat with the barrel of Crescent Rose.

 

Neo felt Ruby shift, and watched as Ruby rolled over and looked at her, the silver eyed girl looking sad. Neo rubbed a hand through Ruby's hair, trying to think of a way to comfort the poor girl, and coming up with nothing, save for kissing her on the forehead silently.

 

When she pulled back however, Ruby moved up and captured her lips, Neo's eyes widening in surprise as the young girl kissed her, before pulling back and looking her in the eyes as she spoke. “Neo, I...I know this is sudden, but I...I need to feel something other then hate and pain, so please...be with me?”

 

Neo hesitated, then nodded her head, for if she was honest with herself, she had wanted to kiss the little scythe wielder since she had first seen her. So she drew Ruby in for another kiss, moving so that she was atop the young girl as her hands began to explore, both girls so engrossed in what they were doing that they didn't here the knock on the door.

 

They did however hear the voice which talked through the door, “Ruby, you awake?”

 

Ruby's eyes widened in panic at the sound of that voice, pushing Neo so hard she fell out of the bed. “Give me a second dad, were not decent!”

 

Immediately Neo dawned a look of horror, for her own father had taught her that fathers who caught someone sleeping with their daughter were some of the most scariest people ever, and so with hast she quickly got herself dressed along with Ruby, before Ruby walked over to the door and opened it to reveal her father Taiyang.

 

“Dad,” cried Ruby, giving him a big hug before letting him step into the room, “what are you doing here, I thought you were still teaching at Signal?”

 

“I left as soon as I got the news, but Ruby is it true, did they...did Raven...”

 

Ruby' face fell, but she nodded all the same, “Yes dad, it's true...all of it.”

 

Taiyang looked like he aged several years after Ruby said that, walking over to the lone chair in the room and sitting down before cupping his face in his hands. “Dust dammit Raven why did you have to walk back into my life now of all times.”

 

He then leaned back, looking at Ruby as he spoke to her, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “Look, Ruby, I know this is going to be hard to hear, but what Raven did was not her fault...”

 

“What,” said Ruby, her face turning into a glare as she stared at her father, “what do you mean it wasn't her fault, she nearly killed Yang and Uncle Qrow, how is that not her fault!”

 

Taiyang looked hesitant, but then he managed to buck up the courage to speak, “Ruby, how much do you know of Yang's semblance?”

 

*

 

The first sensation she felt as she woke up was cold.

 

Slowly, Raven lifted herself up off the floor, looking around to see that she was in a cell of some sort, and that her hands were chained to the floor.

 

“I am very disappointed in you Raven.”

 

Raven turned to see Ozpin walk into the room, watching as the man placed a chair down and sat in it, that ever present cup of coffee clutched in his grip as he took a sip.

 

“Oz...it's been...”

 

“I did not say you could speak,” said Ozpin, Raven seeing no kindness in his eyes, only disappointment as the man spoke. “I sent you to infiltrate the White Fang so you could report on what they were doing, not to go dark the moment you joined them and lose yourself in your semblance.”

 

“I...” started Raven, only to stop as Ozpin held up his hand.

 

“I'm not finished, you swore to me you were working on how to control your semblance, and instead I get a call saying you have been taken into custody after you nearly killed both your brother and your daughter, and you also attempted to kill Miss Torchwick, who had recently come over to our side.”

 

“I...I didn't mean to...”

 

“You never mean to Raven, and that's the problem, you have let your semblance control you for years, and it needs to stop, especially if you don't want Yang to suffer your fate.”

 

*

 

“Dad, what do you mean?”

 

“I mean beyond the fact that she becomes stronger the more she gets attacked, what do you really know about Yang's semblance?”

 

“I...I don't really know,” said Ruby, only to jump as Neo passed her her scroll, which had a message on it from the mute girl. “Um, Neo says she might have an idea, if you don't mind her running it by you.”

 

“She may.”

 

Neo typed out a new message, one which confused Ruby as she read it. “She...she asks if Yang has the berserker semblance?”

 

Taiyang sighed, “Yeah, she has the berserker semblance.”

 

“Dad,” said Ruby, “what are you...?”

 

“Ruby,” said Taiyang, “haven't you ever noticed that whenever Yang's semblance start's kicking in, she starts getting more and more violent?”

 

“Y...yeah,” said Ruby.

 

“That's because of her semblance Ruby, the same semblance her mother Raven has...”

 

“...So...so that woman is...”

 

“Yeah,” said Taiyang, “she is Yang's mother.”

 

*

 

“Wh...what?”

 

“You heard me,” said Ozpin, “your daughter has the same semblance you do, and it is starting to effect her like it did you so long ago.”

 

“No...” said Raven, “not her...I...I had hopped she would be able to escape...”

 

“I think that can be said of all your family,” said Ozpin, “but no female of your family has ever escaped this, you know that better then most.”

 

“But why her,” said Raven, “why couldn't she just give me that, why couldn't the dragon spare her!”

 

“I don't know Raven,” said Ozpin, “but she will need your help, otherwise she will become exactly like you.”

 

“But I cant control it Oz, how can I help?”

 

“But you have a chance that none of your family have ever given themselves, you and her can work together to overcome this, after all, they say only a berserker can match a berserker.”

 

“I...ok Oz, I'll try.”

 

“Good,” said Ozpin, “now I have to get going, I want to check how the others are doing, and then I am going to be sending someone to see you.”

 

“Who?”

 

“...You know who.”

 

*

 

“...Dad,” what does this have to do with Raven not being at fault, so far you haven't given me a reason to believe that to be the case.”

 

“I was getting to that,” said Taiyang. “Anyways, the semblance Yang and Raven share is hereditary, passed on from mother to daughter, and comes from the Branwen family, who reportedly long ago stole the power from an oriental grimm, who as you know are some of the strongest grim ever recorded to exist. This Semblance makes them stronger as they take damage, but it comes with a price, for as it becomes more powerful, they begin to become more violent towards those around them, eventually becoming so violent that they attack friend as well as foe.”

 

“So...so what your say is that when Raven was fighting Qrow, it wasn't really all her?”

 

“Yeah,” said Taiyang, “her semblance was in full control by that point...and if it hadn't been for you Ruby, Yang might have suffered far greater injuries.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Taiyang sighed,” I'm afraid it's not my place to say, you will have to ask her that, but it will make sense once she tells you.”

 

“But what about Yang?” asked Ruby, “I mean if she has the same semblance, doesn't that mean Yang will become like her?”

 

“It may not come to that,” said Taiyang, but before he could continue the door opened, and they all watched as Professor Ozpin walked in.

 

“She's ready Tai, just please, go easy on her, she is very emotional right now.”

 

Taiyang nodded, then left as Ozpin took his chair, the man sighing as he sipped his coffee before speaking to Ruby. “I assume your father has informed you about the semblance Yang and her mother share?”

 

“Yeah,” said Ruby, “I...I never knew it was so dangerous.”

 

“Well hopefully now things will change,” said Ozpin, taking another sip of his coffee before continuing to speak. “I have spoken to Raven, and she has agreed to work with Yang on gaining control of their semblance, but due to this, I am afraid your sister will be unable to stay with your team till she gains full control.”

 

“What,” said Ruby, “but she's important to our team, and without her we wont be able to participate in the Vytal Festival!”

 

“I know,” said Ozpin, “but with Adam Taurus on the loose with Cinder's assets, we have decided it would be best to postpone the Vytal Festival, at least till the threat is dealt with. As for your team, I have taken the liberty to assign Miss Torchwick permanently to your team, so even after Yang returns, she will stay with you, making you probably the first five member team in vale in a long while.”

 

“Oh,” said Ruby, looking at Neo as the little girl smiled, before looking at Ozpin in confusion. “wait, what is our team name going to be till Yang comes back?”

 

Ozpin smirked at that, “Till she comes back, your team name will be RWBN.”

 

Ruby gave him a dead pan look, “Really, you named us after a sandwich?”

 

“It was the best I could think of,” said Ozpin, though his smile said otherwise. “However, that is not the only reason I came here today.”

 

He then looked at Neo, his face growing serious as he spoke. “I know this will be hard, but with things going the way there are, I am going to need all the information your father gathered on both Cinder and the White Fang, for with Raven in the condition she is in, she is not that reliable a source, and with Cinder and her cohorts not willing to cooperate, we will need all the help we can.”

 

Neo nodded, typing out a message which appeared on Ozpin's pad, “it will take time to get everything properly sorted, in his haste to get me safe he lumped everything he had together and gave it to me, didn't bother sorting it.”

 

“I understand,” said Ozpin, “now get some rest you two, I promise you wont be disturbed.”

 

He then left, and once he was gone Ruby felt her scroll vibrate, pulling it out to see a new message from Neo.

 

_“We'll have to talk later, wont we?”_

 

Ruby nodded, “Yeah, but for now lets get some sleep, well talk tomorrow.”

 

They then climbed back into bed, Ruby spooning behind Neo and kissing her on the top of the head as they drifted off to sleep.

 

*

 

Raven looked up as the door opened once more, and she immediately teared up as Taiyang walked in, the man moving to her and wrapping her in a hug as the woman started to cry.

 

“Tai...I...I'm so sorry...”

 

“Shh, it's ok Raven, it wasn't your...”

 

“Don't!” cried Raven, pulling back as she looked at him with hurt in her eyes, “it was my fault, I should have been able to stop it, I should...”

 

She was silenced as Taiyang kissed her, melting into the kiss as she held onto him like her life depended on it, for she had dearly missed the man she had learned to love.

 

When they finally separated, Taiyang ran a hand along her face, the woman leaning into it as he spoke. “Raven, you know it wasn't your fault, just as you know Summer wasn't your fault, you need to stop blaming yourself.”

 

“But if I hadn't been so caught in my blood-lust those grimm would have never been able to carry her off...we never would have lost her Tai.”

 

“I know, but you know what she would say Raven.”

 

Raven choked out a laugh, “she would tell me it was alright, that these things just happen, so no more tears my little bird.”

 

Taiyang nodded, then hugged her again, holding her for a long moment before finally she spoke again. “Tai...how are Yang and Qrow, I...I haven't had any news besides the fact that they are in the hostipital.”

 

Taiyang pulled back, his eyes looking sorrowful as he spoke, “Yang's doing better then anyone expected, you put a lot of your Aura into her, and it did most of the work. Qrow though...it's not that simple.”

 

“Tai,” said Raven, “please.”

 

“...He's in a comma Raven.”

 

Raven looked horrified, but Taiyang spoke before she could, “Look, they were able to stabilize him, and most likely he is going to need prosthesis to function normally, but what you did to his spine...I think the only reason he is still alive is because his aura prioritized healing that over keeping him conscious, and so far any attempts to wake him up have so far failed.”

 

Raven just sat there for a long moment, and then she began to cry again, leaning into Taiyang's chest as the man held him, both finding comfort in each others presence after so long apart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, we'll be looking in on Yang next chapter, and the budding relationship of Neo and Ruby will be explored later.
> 
> Also, if your are wondering what a Oriental Grimm is, imagine a Chines dragon with a grimm mask, white paws, and long white whiskers.
> 
> Oh and yes, in this fic, Tai X Raven x Summer was a thing in this setting.


	7. Chapter 07: Broken Yet Mending

Ozpin sighed wearily as he sat down in his chair, the events of the last three days weighing on him as he leaned back, wanting to just let it all sink in.

 

But he couldn't, after all, he had a meeting with a very old friend, and he couldn't be late, and so he closed his eyes, letting the world around him dissolve as he thought of his old friend.

 

*

 

Yang was sitting up in bed when she heard a knocking sound on the doorway to her room, looking over to see Raven standing in the doorway, the woman looking at her with worry in her face. “Hello Yang.”

 

“M...Mom?”

 

Raven hesitated, then moved from the doorway, enveloping Yang in a hug before letting go and sitting down in the chair next to the bed, hesitating a moment longer before speaking. “So, I would imagine you have questions for me?”

 

“Yes,” said Yang, “why did you leave me?”

 

“Right for the gut punch...so much like your father,” said Raven, before looking to the window and sighing as she spoke. “I assume you have been told about your...about our semblance?”

 

Yang nodded, “Yeah, dad told me.”

 

“Well that's why I left,” said Raven, drawing a confused look as she continued. “Look Yang, when you were born, I was already having...issues with my semblance, little accidents becoming more and more frequent as I began to lose all control. I...I didn't want you to see me like that, or worse, I didn't want to lose control while you were in my care...so I left, thinking you would be safer that way.”

 

“And now?”

 

Raven sighed, “You and me are going to work on getting this...this thing under control, but that wont be easy. I'm going to be blunt here, what we are going to be attempting has been tried by many of our family time and time again, and every single one of them has failed, some horribly so.”

 

“But we have to try,” said Yang.

 

“Yeah, we have to, if only so that our family doesn't have to suffer this anymore.”

 

They sat their in silence for a long while, Raven rubbing Yang's hand in a motherly sort of way as the woman chuckled, causing Yang to speak, “What?”

 

“It's just,” said Raven, “...I thought I would be long dead before you found out who I really was, I never thought I would be able to be a mother to you.”

 

“...did you know I spent most of my life looking for you?” asked Yang.

 

Raven nodded, “I...I used to follow you sometimes, to see how you were doing...and to make sure your trail would keep going cold.”

 

“Then why did you save me on the train?”

 

Raven sighed, “Because that's what mothers do Yang, and in that case, I could do it without risking your life.”

 

“And the portal?”

 

“Special Dust mixture, you wont believe what Old Man Schnee wanted to pay me in order to get his hands on it, I could have retired a wealthy woman.”

 

But seeing as how teleportation isn't a thing, I'm guessing you've held onto the secret?”

 

“Yeah, though I plan on giving it to Ironwood later, I trust him more then I do the SDC, at least he will use it responsibly.”

 

They both laughed at that, then Raven leaned over and hugged Yang, Yang hugging her back as she mumbled into her kimono, “I'm glad your here mom.”

 

“I'm glad I'm here to Yang,” said Raven with a smile, “and I wont be leaving you again, on my life I swear it.”

 

*

 

Neo once again woke up, however this time it was to the feeling of Ruby holding her tightly from behind, the young girl seeming to not want to let go as she slumbered on. Feeling bold, she rolled over, and kissed the girl on the nose, causing her to wake up and smile as they looked at each other.

 

“Hey you,” said Ruby.

 

“ _Hey you,”_ mouthed Neo, causing Ruby to smile.

 

“Let's get our scrolls, we have some things to talk about.”

 

Ruby got up, heading over to the table and grabbing Neo's scroll, before tossing it to the ice-cream themed girl before sitting down in the chair and grabbing her own scroll.

 

Neo typed quickly, sending her message off fast as Ruby looked it over.

 

“ _Last night meant something...didn't it?”_

 

Ruby nodded, “I think so, I mean...I hope it did, I certainly meant it to.”

 

Neo smiled at that, before sending her next message, _“I'm glad, cause if I have to be honest Red, I have wanted to kiss you for a while, since I first saw you in fact.”_

 

Ruby giggled at that, “Well I just hope you can fit in with the rest of the girls, with Yang gone, your going to have to pick up her slack.”

 

Neo giggled as she typed, _“Well I may not be much of a brawler, but I can hold my own, and I'm especially good at team attacks, me and Daddy used to pull of some wicked combo's.”_

 

“Well if you want, we can work together on some team attacks, I'm sure we could work out something.”

 

“ _While that sounds nice,”_ sent Neo, _“I think I would much prefer we go on a date first, that way we can...get to know each other better.”_

 

“I would like that.”

 

They smiled, then jumped as a knock sounded at the door, Ruby looking toward it and speaking, “Come in.”

 

The door opened, and Ruby's eyes immediately hardened, for Raven was standing in the door.

 

“Hello Ru...”

 

“Get out!”

 

Raven flinched, expecting the reaction, but standing firm. “Ruby, we need to talk.”

 

“I know,” said Ruby, “but I'm not ready to talk to you yet.”

 

“But Ruby...Summer would...”

 

“Don't,” said Ruby, “You lost the right to say her name after you let her get killed by the grimm!”

 

“...H...how?”

 

“Dad told me,” said Ruby, “it was one of the night's when get got drunk trying to forget about you and mom, and he let slip that you were the last person with mom when she died, so never say her name around me, or you will wish you hadn't, I promise you that.”

 

She then left the room, and Neo got up to follow, but before she left she typed up a message and showed it to Raven, before storming off after Ruby.

 

“ _If you approach her before she is ready, I don't care how much you frighten me, I will end you!”_

 

Raven stood their for a moment, then collapsed in the hallway, pity, fear and regret eating away at her as she wept.

 

“I'm sorry Ruby...I'm sorry I couldn't save her...”

 

*

 

When Ozpin opened his eyes, he was no longer in his office, instead, he was in a foreign world, standing at the bottom of a set of purple red stone steps which lead up to a lone figure, standing at the top.

 

“Back again,” said the figure, turning to fix her glowing red eyes upon him, “it's been a long time, Ozpin.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, were going there, prepare for major plot development next chapter.


	8. Chapter 08: Old Friend

Ozpin walked up the stairs, making it to the top and looking the figure dead in the eyes before speaking to her, “Yes Salem, it has been a long time, but I felt that what I had to tell you required a more personal visit, rather then our usual method of conversing.

 

“Then by all means, say what you have come to say.”

 

Ozpin turned to look out at the landscape which surrounded them, the realm still looking beautiful to him after all these years, and then he spoke. “We have Cinder.”

 

“...Impressive, and how did my precious ember blunder her way into your clutches?”

 

“She made the mistake of turning on an ally who had a way of taking her down, and that ally came to my side, and help us take her down.”

 

“I see,” said Salem, “but Ozpin, these do not sound like the words of a victor, so tell me, what are you leaving out?”

 

“...Your ember managed to leave a spark behind, one that has the potential to turn into a blazing inferno, considering who is in control of that spark.”

 

“Well she is a good student,” said Salem fondly, “and I can remember the same could be said of you, oh so long ago.”

 

She then reached out and brushed the back of her hand across his cheek, and suddenly the old professor was gone, and in his place was a young boy, his hair shining golden in the light and his eyes looking at her in shock, the woman smiling as she spoke. “Whatever happened to those days, my dear...precious pupil?”

 

Ozpin brushed her hand away, and in that second the boy vanished, and in his place stood the professor, an angry glare in his eyes as he spoke. “I grew up, and along the way I lost someone I once lo...that I once called friend, you know that.”

 

“You never lost me,” said Salem, “you just couldn't accept what I had embraced, what I chose to become.”

 

“You tampered with something neither of us understood Salem,” said Ozpin, “and in the end it consumed you, that is why I say I lost you.”

 

“Believe what you will Ozpin,” said Salem, “but you will come back to me, one way or another.”

 

“I hope for that day Salem,” said Ozpin, “but till then, I will continue to try help humanity survive, you can count on that.”

 

He then turned away and began to leave, his body beginning to dissolve away till finally it faded entirely after reaching the bottom step, leaving Salem alone as she looked to the broken moon.

 

“Very well Ozpin, you leave me no choice...it's time I move my king once again.”

 

*

 

Ozpin awoke back in his chair, leaning forward and rubbing his eyes as he tried to control his shaking. Every time...every single damn time he visited her that way she reminded him of how things used to be, before the discovery of that new type of dust, before the accident...before she had been consumed by the dark.

 

“ _If only we had never found that cave,”_ he thought, but it was useless dwelling on the past, and he was spared the need anyway as his door opened and Ironwood walked in, the man looking tiered as he collapsed into the chair in front of Ozpin's desk.

 

“James, I'm assuming your talk with the council didn't go well?”

 

“No it didn't, they were furious when I said we should postpone the festival,” said Ironwood, “kept saying we were worrying over nothing.”

 

“And yet they were all behind you after the attack on Vale.”

 

“That was before we had Cinder in custody, now they think the threat is minor, and that we don't even need to worry, they even suggested I was being paranoid and that I should pull my forces from vale now that the threat has been pacified.”

 

“And what did you do?”

 

“I called them arrogant fools for not taking this seriously, and that in the end it was not entirely their decision whether the Vytal festival would be postponed or not. I also told them that unless they agreed, I would contact the rest of the headmasters, and they would force the issue, so in the end they grudgingly agreed to postpone the Festival.”

 

“I see,” said Ozpin, “well that's good news at least.”

 

“Yes, but now I have to deliver some bad news,” said Ironwood, drawing a look from Ozpin as he continued. “The headmaster of Haven got a hold of me today, and told me that he received a letter from the winter maiden. The letter said that she has gathered the rest of her sisters, and that they are coming here to try and heal Amber.”

 

Ozpin paled, “what...?”

 

“I know,” said Ironwood, cupping his forehead in one hand. “I called him immediately and asked him if there was any way he could delay her, but apparently their already on root, and the only person who had concrete information on there whereabouts is now in a comma, so we have no idea where they could be.”

 

Ozpin sighed, his face falling into his empty hand as he reached for his cup, taking a sip before looking back up at Ironwood. “Then we will need someone to find them, and I am afraid that means it's time for you to bring Miss Winter into our confidence.”

 

“But...but Ozpin I thought...”

 

“James,” said Ozpin, “I know you have been hesitant to tell her about this because of her family, but she is not like her father, she can be trusted, so please, summon her here, and inform her of the situation.”

 

Ironwood hesitated, then sighed in defeat, pulling out his scroll and looking through it before making a call. “Hello Miss Schnee, I am afraid I am going to have to cut your vacation short, I have a special assignment for you, so I need you to come meet me at Beacon, and come alone.”

 

He waited, and then hung up his scroll, sighing again as he clutched the bridge of his nose before speaking, “I really hope we are doing the right thing Ozpin,” he said, before getting up and heading out the door, leaving Ozpin alone as he turned to look out the window.

 

“I hope so to James...for all our sake's.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter expect Raven and Yang fisticuffs and Ruby on Neo happy times. Also there might me an appearance by Winter, but no promises.


	9. Chapter 09: Fisticuffs and Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Raven start work on the berserker semblance, and Ruby and Neo enjoy a night all to themselves.

“Mom, why are we in Glynda's classroom?”

 

“Because her room is the only place I can think of that can withstand what were potentially going to be unleashing in here,” said Raven as she wrapped her hands in bandages, “Plus she owed me a few favors.”

 

“Do I even want to know?”

 

“Probably not,” said Raven with a laugh, before moving to the opposite side of the sparing room and getting into a fighting stance, one which Yang recognized, causing her to groan. “Oh no, please tell me you weren't trained by dad to.”

 

“Yep,” said Raven with a smirk, “he said I relied too much on my sword and said I would be lost in a fist fight, so I challenged him to a sparing match, and had my ass handed to me. I think that was the first time we made love to now that I...”

 

“Eww Eww Eww, TMI, TMI!”

 

Raven laughed at that, before motioning toward her self with her right hand, “Now come on Yang, lets see what your made of.”

 

Yang smirked at that, getting into a stance of her own before charging forward, delivering the first punch which was deftly blocked by Raven, who quickly delivered a kick to Yang's gut before grabbing her by the arm and round house kicking her to the ground, Yang remembering doing something similar when she had first entered Junior's bar.

 

Yang was quick to get back on her feat, spinning around and taking Raven's legs out form under her before getting back up and resuming her stance, making to stomp down on her as Raven rolled out of the way and leaped back to her feat.

 

That's when Yang noticed Raven's eyes were already red, the woman smiling as she spoke to her daughter, “Come on Yang, bring your semblance to full bear, its only then we will see what were working with!”

 

“But I cant,” said Yang, “I mean it slowly builds up, but I have never been able to just...activate it on a whim, I mean yeah, when my hair gets messed with it activates, but I have no control over that.”

 

“I see, so you have only reached to trigger stage, interesting.”

 

“Trigger stage?”

 

Raven nodded as she smiled, “Our semblance has three stages to it as it matures, first the build up stage, where it slowly builds up before fully activating. Then there's the trigger stage, where a specific action or environmental stimulant causes our Semblance to fully activate. And then finally, there is the stage I am at, which allows me to activate it any time I want. So my dear, let's trigger you.”

 

Yang was about to say something, when she suddenly felt a prick on her forehead, looking to see Raven smirking at her as she wiggled a hand clutching several of her hairs.

 

Yang's eyes instantly turned red, the girl slamming her fists together as her hair blazed with light, Raven mimicking the motion as her hair began to blaze as well. “That's more like it!”

 

*

 

Back in Team RWBY's room, as Ruby and Neo got ready for their night on the town, they heard a knock on the door, Neo walking over and opening it to see General Ironwood standing outside.

 

“Hello Miss Torchwick,” he said, “You mentioned in your message that you manged to get all the necessary information together?”

 

Neo nodded, running over to her suitcase and grabbing the data card with all the relevant data, and then running back over to hand it to Ironwood as he smiled.

 

“Thank you Miss Torchwick, this will help us greatly in the weeks to come, and as repayment for your bravery, I have brought you a reward.”

 

He pocketed the card, and then pulled two items out of his back pocket, the first of which was a box, and the second was a necklace. He opened the box, taking out three ear pieces and passing one to her, then one to Ruby, and finally placing the third in his ear. He then placed the necklace around her neck as she placed the ear piece in her ear, then he stepped back as he spoke.

 

“Now Miss Torchwick, I know this may seem an odd request, but I would like you to try and speak, just a hello will suffice.”

 

Neo looked confused, but complied, not seeing any harm in it. “He...hello?”

 

She immediately clapped a hand to her to her mouth, for when she had moved her mouth, a voice had sounded in her ear...her voice.

 

“Neo, you spoke!” cried Ruby, hugging the girl as she looked to Ironwood and spoke to him, “how is this possible.”

 

“Well it was originally designed by a branch of the Atlas Military for stealth missions, but one brilliant mind decided to re-purpose it for those who had lost their voices, or in your chase Miss Torchwick, were unable to speak properly due to losing their tongues. I know this is only a small thing to repay you for what you've done, but I hope...”

 

He was suddenly hugged by the girl, who was weeping as she spoke to him. “Thank you Mister Ironwood, I...I never thought I would ever speak again, it's nice to hear my own voice after so long.”

 

Ironwood patted the girls head, “I can understand that, I remember a similar experience after I lost my arm and my leg, it's the least we can do to repay you, now I have to be going, I am meeting with my lieutenant soon, but I'll be in touch.”

 

He then left, leaving the box with the earpieces on the table, Ruby waiting till he was gone before turning Neo around and kissing her before speaking. “You have a really cute voice, you know that right?”

 

Neo giggled at that, “Daddy always told me that, now come on, the night is waning.”

 

*

 

Raven panted as she looked around the room, her mind clear enough to note the damage that had already taken place, grimacing a bit at the thought of how Glynda would react.

 

But she was brought out of her musings by a mad cackling noise, looking over to see her daughter cackling crazily as she stumbled back to her feat with a maniac grin.

 

“Come on mother, is that really the best you could do, the prototype paladin I smashed to pieces put up more of a fight!”

 

_“She's loosing control,”_ thought Raven through the blood fog, _“then again, I'm not far off either, but that's the point of today, to see how far we can go both before the slip, and after.”_

 

She grimaced, slamming the ground with her fist and causing a dent, before leaping up high into the air and making to deliver a vicious kick to Yang's head, but Yang caught her leg, cackling madly as she slammed her into the ground before throwing her against the wall, a crater forming behind her as the door to the room opened.

 

“What the, oh no I did not agree to this!”

 

Raven looked up in horror as Glynda marched into the room, and that horror only increased as Yang turned on her with an evil grin, darting forward and making to punch her as Glynda stopped her in her tracks.

 

“Miss Xiao Long get a hold of yourself!”

 

“Glynda don't!”

 

Yang's smile became even crazier, the woman letting out a crazed cackle before freeing herself from Glynda's semblance like it was nothing and delivering a swift knee to her gut, knocking the wind out of her before grabbing her and throwing her to another wall.

 

She made to go after her, but Raven managed to get behind her and get her in a hold, Yang beginning to flail her arms and scream in anger.

 

“Yang stop!”

 

“NO!” cried Yang as she tried to get out of her grip, “I don't want to stop, I want to hurt, I want to break everything in my path!!!”

 

Raven was floored by this, for she could remember hearing those exact same words coming out of her mouth long ago, but before she could speak a dart flew into Yang's neck and causing her to pass out, Raven looking up to see Glynda with her crop held forward, a pouch open on her belt with several syringes, a pouch Raven recognized.

 

“You still have that,” asked Raven as she moved her daughter into a more comfortable position, “after all these years?”

 

“Yes I do,” said Glynda as she coughed, Raven noticing a tickle of blood leaking out of the corner of her mouth as she grimaced, “I knew one day another one of you Branwen's would walk into my classroom, and I didn't want to be caught off guard when that happened.”

 

Glynda then began to work her magic, repairing the room as Raven pulled the dart out of Yang's neck and got ready to take her back to her room, before turning to Glynda and speaking, “Do you think you can make a few of those for me, I could use them if were are going to be continuing this?”

 

“I'll give you one better,” said Glynda as she moved up to them, “from now on I am going to be overseeing this attempt, and we are going to be doing it out of my classroom, I completely forgot how destructive your semblance is to the world around you.”

 

Raven laughed at that, then she got a curious look as she spoke, “You and Peach still hold that poker game on Sundays?”

 

Glynda smiled at that, “I thought you would never ask.”

 

*

 

Ruby and Neo walked side by side on the streets of Vale, simply enjoying each others company as they made their way through the streets. They eventually reached a park, Ruby pulling Neo over to a bench and sitting down next the to girl, entwining their hands together before speaking.

 

“So Neo, I've been meaning to ask, what was your father like, I'm afraid we probably didn't get a good idea of what he was like during out few encounters.”  
  
“Well,” said Neo with a smile, still feeling giddy over being able to talk after all these years. “When it was just us, he was a kind soul, he was the one who adopted me off the street, helped keep me fed and everything.”

 

“I see,” said Ruby.

 

“He used to steal to keep food on the table, but after an incident where he nearly died, I convinced him to turn his partners in in exchange for no jail time, just a fine. After that, he got a job, after forcing me to teach him everything I knew about sneaking and thievery, and we lived a pretty good life till Cinder showed up.”

 

“...Wait, you taught him?”

 

Neo nodded, “Yep, I mean he was good, but compared to me he was rubbish.”

 

“How?”

 

Neo gave her a look, “You know how I was adopted right?”  
  


Ruby nodded.

 

“Well my full name before I got adopted by my daddy was Neopolitan Bonaparte.”

 

Ruby looked at her for a moment, and then suddenly it clicked as she gasped, “Wait, so that means you...”

 

“Yep,” said Neo, “I am the last remaining member of the Bonaparte Family.”

 

“But they were wiped out decades ago!” cried Ruby, “it was during the great siege of Castle Bonaparte, it was said the entire family was slaughtered there.”

 

“Some of them did, but the rest managed to escape, fleeing the ancestral home for safer pastures. But our fortunes only went downhill from their, and more and more of us kept dying off as the years rolled by. By the end, it was just me, my mother, and my father, and they died trying to steal a dust shipment from a Schnee company train, they didn't anticipate the robot guard.”

 

“Wow,” said Ruby, before leaning over and wrapping Neo in a one armed hug. “Well thank you for telling me, and who knows, maybe you could show me a trick or two?”

 

Neo giggled at that, “you scary enough, you don't need to be a master thief on top of everything else.”

 

Ruby giggled at that, then got up and pulled Neo with her, “Come on, lets get something to eat, I'm starving.”

 

*

 

Ironwood sighed in relief when his room door, seeing Winter Walk in and sit down in front of his desk. “You wanted to see me sir?”

 

“Indeed I did,” said Ironwood, “walk with me.”

 

They left the room then, walking through the halls of Beacon toward the Elevator as Ironwood spoke. “Now Winter,” said Ironwood, surprising her with the use of her first name. “You remember how when you first became my Lieutenant, you got extremely curious about the secret meetings between me and the other heads of the Huntsman Academies?”

 

“Yes, and I remember you rather forcefully telling me to not look into matters that were not my concern if I wanted to keep my promotion.”

 

“Well now that curiosity is going to be sated, for I finally feel confidant enough in you to trust you with what we have been speaking of.”

 

They kept walking, Ironwood hesitating for a long moment before finally speaking again. “Winter, have you ever heard of the Tale of The Seasonal Maidens?”

 

Winter nodded, “Yes, I have heard of it, but what does this have to do with your meetings with the other headmasters?”

 

“...Because the seasonal maidens are real Winter, and we headmasters have been protecting their existence, with a little help form those we trust.”

 

Winter's eyes widened, but she remained silent, letting Ironwood continue as they walked.

 

“A few months back the fall maiden was attacked, and part of her power was stolen from her, and recently we caught the one responsible.”

 

“Cinder?”

 

“Yes,” said Ironwood, “and while this is good news, I have recently been made aware of a new problem. It seems the rest of the maidens have found out about the fall maidens condition, and are now on their way her to try and heal her.”

 

“And that's bad?”

 

“It wouldn't be if we knew exactly where they were, but the maidens don't exactly trust us. The only one who they trusted enough to update on their whereabouts was Qrow, and he's now comatose.”

 

“Qrow's comatose, what happened to him?”

 

“His sister happened.”

 

Winter immediately decided it would be best not to respond to that, for she knew how Ironwood felt about the females of the Branwen Family, and knew better then to get him started if she wanted to avoid a rant. “Well sir, if I may ask, what do you need me to do?”  
  
“I need you to find and make sure they get here safely,” said Ironwood, “for we cant take the chance that Adam might know about them, and I would much prefer someone I trust to be near them rather then them traveling on their own.”

 

“I understand sir, I will move out at once.”

 

Ironwood nodded at that, then passed her a data card, “This has all the relevant data on them, and what they look like, just make sure you do this alone Winter, the maidens must remain out of the knowledge of the public.”

 

“Understood sir, but I expect a better explanation on all this later, after my mission is complete.”

 

“Agreed, but before you go, I suggest you visit your sister, for you may be on this mission for a while.”

 

Winter nodded, then turned and left, leaving Ironwood in front of the elevator leading up to Ozpin's office, the man entering it before sighing as the door closed. “I hope this doesn't come back to haunt me.”

 

*

 

“I don't think I can eat another bight.”

 

Ruby giggled at that, looking at Neo patting her belly and then at the empty bowl which had originally been filled with noodles and meat, Ruby burping as she looked at her own bowl and then getting up, grabbing Neo by the arm and pulling her along.

 

“Come on, I have something to show you.”

 

Ruby then held onto her tight as she used her semblance to rocket them out of town, Neo keeping her eyes closed till after a long while they stopped, Ruby letting her go and walking forward as Neo looked around.

 

They were on a cliff side which overlooked a great forest, Neo noting they were nowhere near the city and looking to Ruby, but she stopped when she saw what was in front of her.

 

It was a headstone.

 

“Hey mom,” said Ruby, Neo's heart sinking as her suspicions were confirmed. “I know I haven't visited in a while, but things have been a bit crazy lately. Ravens back...I...I don't really know how I feel about that, but Yang and Dad are happy, so I guess there's that. Qrow's not doing so well...you can blame Raven for that...sorry, it's just, she shows up, nearly kills Yang and Qrow, and yet everybody is happy she's back, I just...I don't understand.”

 

She sighed then, and them smiled as she kept talking, “But I do have good news. You remember that one lady I told you about who Professor Goodwich saved me from before I got accepted to beacon, well it turns out she was the one behind all these attacks, and we have her in custody now, so hopefully things will go better for us with her gone. As for me...well, I met someone, someone I like, and I wanted you to meet her.”

 

She then looked back and gestured to Neo, who walked up and clutched her hands as Ruby turned back to the headstone. “Mom, this is Neopolitan Torchwick, my girlfriend.”

 

Neo turned to her, a bit shocked but smiling, then much to Ruby's surprise, she turned to the headstone and spoke. “Hello Miss Rose, it's nice to meet you.”

 

She then let go of Ruby's hands, walking up and nervously twiddling her thumbs as she spoke, seeming to not care that only Ruby could hear her. “We met under...interesting circumstances, but thanks to how certain events played out, I got to meet her under better circumstances. My daddy always said if you ever fall in love, fall in love with someone, make sure that person is someone you who makes you feel strong, and your daughter makes me feel like I can take on the world.”

 

Ruby came up and hugged her from behind, Neo giggling as Ruby chuckled and then spoke. “Well I'll be going now mom, we have to make sure we get rest for classes tomorrow, but I'll visit soon ok.”

 

They then turned to leave, but when the turned a Giant Nevermore landed behind them, Ruby instantly going for Crescent Rose only to remember she had left it behind.

 

“Oh no, what do we...”

 

She then stopped as Neo stepped forward her eyes turned silver and glowing as she stared the grimm down, and when Ruby looked at it, she saw something she had never seen in a grimm before.

 

It was fear.

 

Neo then breathed out a deep sigh, and then her eyes flashed, bathing the Nevermore in white light as it screamed in pain, before turning entirely to stone.

 

Ruby stared in complete shock, but before she could fully digest this she heard Neo grown, and looked to see Neo pass out and beginning to fall to the ground.

 

“NEO!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silver eye's have been revealed, and the good guys wont be the only ones to know.


	10. Chapter 10: Silver Eyed Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby discovers truths which will change her life forever, and Salem goes to her king to make some changes to her plans.

Salem's eyes shot open as she felt a stabbing sensation shoot through her heart, sitting up from her bed and placing a hand on it before pulling away, seeing silver light dripping from her palm as she looked at it in horror.

“No...no that's impossible, I made sure the last one was dealt with, there should be no more.”

She used her powers to teleport back to the surface of her realm, pointing her hand down to the floor and then lifting it up, a table whose face was the world of Remnant appearing, and then she waver her hand over it, letting several drops of the silver light fall upon his face, which gave her a glimpse of her fallen grimm's final moments.

What through it's eyes she saw two girls, standing in front of a headstone with the name Summer Rose on it's face, which put her slightly on edge.

But the thing that frightened her the most was who these girls were. The one killing her child was Neopolitan Torchwick, the one who had brought her precious ember low, and the other was Ruby Rose...daughter of the last Silver Eyed Warrior.

“This changes things,” said Salem to herself, “...I'll need to change my move.”

*

Neo groaned as she awoke, finding herself in a hospital bed with Ruby sitting beside her, pressing the button on her necklace to activate it and speaking. “Ruby...Ruby are you awake?”

Ruby jumped in her seat, turning to look at Neo and then walking to the bed, kneeling down and grasping one of her hands as she spoke. “Thank dust your awake, you had me worried sick after...after what you did to that Nevermore.”

“It worked right, the Nevermore was frozen right?”

“Ye...yeah,” said Ruby, “but...but you sound like you've done this before?”

“A few times,” said Neo, “but I usually try not to use it on the big boys, always pass out after that, and it never kills them.”

“Wait, so you mean that thing is...?”

“Yeah,” said Neo, “it's still alive.”

Ruby looked amazed, but then she decided to speak again, “but how did you do that, I thought your semblance was the illusions?”

“It is, but that power was not my semblance...but you should know this, you have it the same as me.”

“Um...what?”

“Your a Silver Eyed Warrior, you have the same power as I do.”

Ruby continued to look confused, which after a moment, caused Neo to grumble and try to get out of bed.

“Neo no, you still need to rest,” said Ruby.

“And you need answers,” said Neo, “get me my scroll.”

Ruby passed it to her, Neo typing out a message and sending it out, waiting a moment before receiving one in turn and grimacing. “K, he'll be here soon.”

“Who?”

“The one with your answers!”

*

The day was not going well for Ozpin, not well at all. First, Glynda had reported that Yang had suffered her first lapse in control, and it had nearly resulted in her getting knocked unconscious. Second, Winter had finally been brought into the fold, but not in the way Ozpin approved of, and before he could do anything she had gone off to find the other maidens, so he was unable to fill her in better.

And now...now Neo was calling him telling him that he needed to speak with Ruby now, concerning her lack of knowledge about her powers as a silver eyed warrior.

He sighed, and then he opened the door to Neo's hospital room, and immediately he was met with a glare from Ruby Rose, but before he could say anything Ruby tossed him something, which he realized was an earpiece, and put it in his ear, wondering what was going on.

“Why did you not tell her about her gift?”

Ozpin jumped, for the voice had come from Neo.

“H...how?”

“That doesn't matter,” said Neo, “what matters is you neglected to tell Ruby of her gift as a silver eyed warrior, and I want to know why?”

“What makes you think I...”

Neo's eyes flashed with silver light, cowing him as she spoke, “You know, now stop stalling!”

Ozpin hesitated, then sighed, collapsing into the chair by the door and cupping his face in one hand. “I didn't think the time was right to inform Miss Rose of her gifts, after all I had just met the girl.”

“What about after, when she was in school, you had plenty of chances then.”

“She had other things she needed to focus on, namely making friends and focusing on school work, I didn't want to add on the added weight of learning to be a Silver Eyed Warrior.”

“That was not your choice to make, it's her heritage, and it is something that can help her against the grimm, she needs to learn now, especially with what Cinder was involved in before we caught her.”

“Look Miss Torchwick, I can understand if you are upset but Ruby is a student right now, I she needs this time for her schoolwork and her friends, not turning herself into a living weapon.”

“Shouldn't that be my choice,” said Ruby, “after all, it's my gift to use it as I will, and if it could make me a better huntress, then I should be trying to master it.”

“Miss Rose it is not that simple.”

“Then make it simple,” said Ruby, the finality in her voice amplified as thunder sounded outside, followed soon by rain.

“...Fine, after what happened to your mother, I made a promise to Taiyang that I wouldn't tell you about your abilities, not till you were much older.”

A shadow seemed to fall over Ruby's eyes then, the young girl grimacing in anger as she clutched the fabric of her skirt tightly. “So even you know what happened to my mother...that's funny, it seems like everybody under the moon knows what really happened to my mother...except for me!”

She then finally looked up at Ozpin, her eyes burning as she spoke, “And let me guess, you cant tell me what happened to her either, well fine, if you wont, I'll go to the one person who will!”

Then she stormed off, Ozpin making to stop her, only to be stopped himself as he ran smack dab into one of Neo's illusions, which shattered, but it still did its job in buying Ruby the time she needed to leave.

*

Raven watched as the rain poured heavily outside of Team RWBY's room window, the woman having decided to stay there rather then try and find someplace else in the rain till her date that night.

“Mmm, Mom?”

Raven turned, looking to see Yang sitting up in the bed she had placed her in and clutching her head, smiling as she spoke. “Your finally awake, that's good, though I would recommend staying in the bed for now, Glynda's trank darts tend to pack quite a wallop.”

“What....the last thing I remember was we were fighting....and then waking up here, what happened?”

“You lost control,” said Raven, “and I would have as well if Glynda hadn't walked in, but at least we know how long it takes now.”

“Well that's good at...”

Yang was interrupted as the door burst open, Ruby standing in the doorway and dripping as she glared at Raven.

“Ruby...” said Rave, “I...I'll leave so you can change, don't wo...”

“No,” growled Ruby, “you stay right there.”

She walked into the room, grabbing the remaining chair in the room and spinning it around so that it was facing Raven, and then she sat down.

“Ruby, look if you would rather me leave I...”

“Save it,” Ruby said, “I have had a pretty bad day so far. My girlfriend froze a Giant Nevermore with her eyes, I found out from her that I have the same power, and that my father and Ozpin have been keeping me from discovering it because of what happened to my mom, so you are going to tell me what happened to her.”

Raven hesitated for a long moment, then much to both Ruby and Yang's surprise, she smiled. “You have no idea how long I have wanted to do just that, so let us be done with the lies. But first, a story.”

Raven then leaned forward, clasping her hands together as she looked at Ruby, and then she began to speak. “Back before huntsman, back before kingdoms, we had nothing to defend us but the dust from which we were born, but even that only pushed back the darkness a little. Then out of the darkness they came, Eyes of silver, and light radiating off them as they charged the grimm. They pushed back the darkness, and because of them our we could begin to build true civilization. But as the years went on, the silver eyed warriors who saved us began to slowly disappear, till vanishing entirely...that is, until your mother showed up.”

“My mom?”

Raven nodded, “Yes, Ozpin discovered her in Patch, and the moment he discovered her eyes, he moved her to Beacon, awakening her to her gift and allowing her to explore it, till when she was old enough he enrolled her in the school, and that's where we met her.”

She reached into her back pocket then, pulling out a picture and showing it to both Yang and Ruby, smiling as they looked at it. “Team STRQ, probably the best dam team at Beacon during out time if I had to wager, and at our helm was Summer, good old dependable Summer.”

She then put the picture back, her smile falling as she began to speak again. “The day before you mother vanished, I received a call from Ozpin, saying I was needed back in Vale to help my team with an extermination mission, saying that some unusual grimm had been sighted and he wanted to stay on the safe side. When I arrived, Tai was openly hostile with me, while Qrow was his usually broody self, but Summer...Summer greeted me as if I had never left, walking right up and kissing me full on the mouth before...”

“Whoa whoa whoa!” cried Yang, trying to ignore the fact that Ruby using her fingers as a rudimentary cross as though she were trying to ward off the evil words. “I thought you and dad were together before he hooked up with super mom.”

“Super mom?”

“That's what Yang called my mom,” said Ruby, “slayer of monsters and baker of delicious cookies.”

“I see, well to answer your question Yang, me and Summer Rose actually hooked up first, and later we brought Tai into the mix, I remember Qrow giving him quite the death glare after we asked him if he wanted to date us. Anyways, after the kiss, I honestly was surprised when she went off alone with me while forcing Tai and Qrow to work together in another part of the Forever Fall Wood. As we walked, she told me how you were doing Yang, I think she was hoping it would guilt me into staying...and it was working.”

“Wait, so you...”

“Yeah...I was planning on returning home with them after that mission...so I guess you could say you lost two mothers that day. Anyway, during out talk we heard the sound of Beowolves approaching, and prepared ourselves, but the moment they jumped out of the bushes we realized something was wrong.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean Ruby is that these grimm looked different, their fur was pure white instead of black, and their eyes glowed bright blue instead of orange...they were like nothing we had ever seen before. Summer immediately used her Silver eyed powers, hoping to thin the ranks, or at least freeze a few in place, but when the light cleared they stood unfazed, but all off them turned on her after the attack, and began attacking her...and her only.”

“Wait, so they were ignoring you?” asked Ruby.

“Yes, even when I started cutting them down, then didn't seem to care, they just kept focusing on Summer, but that wasn't all. As they attacked, I noticed that they weren't trying to actually kill her, it was as if they only wanted to injure or incapacitate her, but it made no sense! Grimm never attack to injure, it's always to kill, but they weren't trying to kill her...but enough of that. I...I started to loose control, started cackling and hacking away, not caring that they were up to something, then something swooped into the midst of them, and I heard a scream, which dragged me out of my blood lust...though to this day I still wish it hadn't.”

“...Why?”

Raven was in tears by this point, and she choked out a sob as she spoke, “Because, when I turned toward the scream, I saw Summer being carried off by a white Nevermore...and when I tried to shoot it down with my rifle...the beowolves kept jumping in front of my shots, keeping me from saving her. When I told Tai and Qrow, Tai exploded, saying I was making things up to cover for the fact that I let Summer die, and Qrow...he said my mind had played tricks on me...and so I left.”

Silence hung in the room for a long time, then Ruby spoke, her voice shaking as she did so. “So...so what you saying is...is that my mom might be alive?”

Raven nodded, “I believe so, even though no one else believes me, it's why I infiltrated the White Fang originally...I figured with where they kept ending up, I was bound to find some sign, but I never found any trace of those white grimm...and eventually it ate away at me enough that I let myself get consumed by my semblance...at least then I could...”

She was stopped as Ruby got up and hugged her, Raven returning the hug as the little girl wept in her arms. “I...I'm sorry, I...I blamed you for her death for so long, I never even considered how you might feel...I...I hope you can forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive Ruby,” said Raven, pulling back and running a hand through her hair as she spoke. “I have to forgive myself for what happened that day, and I will, when I find her. Now I have to get going, me and your father are going out for dinner tonight, and I don't want to be late.”

She then got up and left, leaving Ruby and Yang alone as Ruby sat back down, looking puzzled before she spoke. “Yang, I'm going to the library.”

“What...why?”

“Cause I'm going to see if there's any information on these white grimm,” said Ruby, “and if I can find it, maybe I can find mom.”

Yang stayed silent for a moment, then threw off her covers and got up, “Then I'm coming two, after all, two heads are better then one.”

Ruby nodded, and then they left the room, closing the door behind them and then sprinting off toward the library, hopping their answers lay within.

*

“There has been a change of plans.”

An old man jumped up from his desk at the sound of the voice, scattering notes as he looked to see a white skinned woman garbed in black, at which he sighed. “My lady, you startled me, I had not expected you so soon after your last visit.”

“I know,” said the woman, moving forward as she spoke. “But something has been brought to my attention which has forced me to change my plans.”

“Very well, what do you need?”

“I need you to send your summons into Vale, for it has come to my knowledge that a new Silver Eyed Warrior has been sighted there.”

“What, but I thought you said you wanted the Seasonal Maidens?”

“I did yes,” said the woman, “but the silver eyes warriors are more important, for they could undo everything.”

“...Very well, who am I sending them after?”

She conjured two pictures, passing them to the old man before speaking. “This is the girl you are seeking, and while she isn't as strong as the last one you caught, she is near another potential, so make sure they catch this girl as well.”

“Oh I'll make sure of it, it will be nice to finally have an excuse to rid the world of that girl.”

“You know her?”

“She was somehow made the leader of the team my daughter is a part of, even though my daughter is far better then her in every way.”

“I see, just make sure she is captured, not killed, after all, the more people to study, the better.”

“I know I know, I promise it will be pulled off cleanly, as the last one was.”

“Good, I am counting on you Mister Schnee.”

Then she vanished, leaving Mister Schnee alone as he turned back to his desk, a smile spreading on his face as he walked over and picked up a photo which was amongst the papers and traced a finger around the woman's face, his smile turning devilish as he spoke. “Looks like you are not the only prize in this world, and soon like you, they will be mine, and maybe then you will finally divulge your secrets to me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, were going there. Be prepared for some nasty shit to start up in the next few chapters, it's going to start getting dark fast.
> 
> Also, for those wondering what Raven meant when she said she tried to use her rifle, it's my personal theory that Raven's sheath for her sword acts as a rifle of sorts when the sword handle is attached to it, for her sword guard has a trigger mechanism attached to it.


	11. Chapter 11:  The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Calm before the storm begins

Neo exited the hospital in a huff, angry that the doctors had kept her so long for simply passing out, then again she knew they would, they did every time.

She opened her scroll and sent a message to Ruby saying she needed to be picked up, but to her surprise Ruby's message wasn't what she expected.

“I'm sorry Neo, me and Yang are busy with research at the moment, but I'm sending Weiss to pick you up, she has a car.”

“Um...what are you researching?”

“...I cant tell you now, it's...it's personal, but I promise to tell you later.”

“Ok, I'll hold you to that.”

“Love you.”

“Love you to hon.”

Neo smiled as she put away her scroll, then smiled even more when Weiss's car pulled up, Weiss opening up the door and Neo climbing in before closing the door as they drove off.

“Could you pass me an ear piece, I would rather not text and drive.”

Neo looked surprised, but pulled out the box which held them and passed one to Weiss, the girl inserting one before speaking to her. “So, Ruby tells me you and her are have some kind of gorgon like power when it comes to grimm.”

“...Um...yeah,” said Neo.

“Well you don't have to worry, I'll keep your secret safe, wouldn't want that kind of information getting out, especially if my father is spying on me.”

“And I should be worried about your father...why?”

“Because my father is obsessed with the legend of the Silver Eyed Warriors,” said Weiss, “and he would demand that he have access to both of you, to try and find out the secret behind your powers.”

“He's that obsessed?”

“Insanely obsessed,” said Weiss, “and if it isn't the Silver Eyed Warriors, it's the Seasonal Maidens, who he believes actually exist.”

Neo paled at that, but managed to cover it up fast as she spoke. “Well enough about that, do you have any idea what Yang and Ruby are researching, cause she wouldn't tell me?”

“Well that makes three of us, for she wont tell me or Blake either, neither of them will.”

“I see, that's...”

Weiss's scroll went off, and Weiss plugged it into her car's dashboard, Blake's face popping up as her voice came through the speakers. “Weiss, where are you right now?”

“I'm on my way back with Neo, what do you need?”

“Professor Goodwitch just called all the students to the entrance hall to announce something, how soon will you be back?”

“I just picked up Neo a little bit ago, can you buy some time?”

“Your in luck, it seems Jaune and Pyrrha are late as well, though I have no idea why, so as long as you get back before them we should be in the clear.”

“Be there soon.”

*

Weiss and Neo entered the building just as Jaune and Pyrrha came out of one of the side doors, both looking intensely disheveled but fully dressed.

Figuring they would figure out what was going on latter, Weiss and Neo joined the rest of their friends, just as Glynda walked up to the speaker and began to talk.

“As most of you may have heard, the Vytal Festival has had to be postponed due to recent events, and as such, classes will be starting back up again tomorrow, so look to your scrolls for your class schedules so you can be prepared for tomorrow.”

This was met with a massive groan as she left, Ruby in particular looking glum at the news. “Ug of course they would have to restart classes, now were going to have even less time for research!”

“You know,” said Blake, “if you told us what you were looking into, we could help, which would increase the rate of information gathering.”

Ruby immediately shook her head, “Sorry guys, but this is something me and Yang have to do ourselves, for this has to do with our family, but I promise we will tell you if we find anything.”

“Ok, just be sure you keep that promise, we don't need another Blake on our hands.”

Weiss and Blake left then, Neo saying behind as Yang turned to Ruby. “Ruby, I know your not going to like this, but I'm afraid I wont be able to help with the research, with classes starting again I have to use that time to work with mom on trying to get control of our semblance.”

Ruby groaned, but nodded her head all the same, “I understand Yang, after all we don't want you turning into an evil death machine during team attacks.”

Yang patted Ruby on the back, “Yeah, which reminds me, I better go meat up with her, but I'll see you when I get back ok.”

Ruby nodded, and then made to go to the Library, only to be stopped as Neo grabbed her arm.

“No research for you, your coming with me.”

*

They made it to their room in good time, opening the door to find Blake and Weiss in the room as well, which caused Neo to speak up. “Alright, clear the room you two, Ruby and I need some along time.”

“Wait wha...?”

“Come on Weiss,” said Blake, grabbing the girl and taking her out of the room before the girl could ask any more questions.

“Um, why did you send them...”

Ruby stopped as Neo's entire dress dissolved off her body, Neo smirking as she placed a hand on her hip and spoke. “I sent them away Ruby because I don't think what I want to do to you is meant to be done for an audience.”

Ruby blushed, then to Neo's pleasure, she closed the door and then stripped, her blush intensifying when her last article of clothing was cast away, the girl moving up to Neo slowly as she brushed a hand over her arm due to nerves.

Neo moved up, wrapping Ruby up and her arms and kissing the girl, Ruby melting into the kiss as they pulled each other close, till Neo pulled back and threw Ruby up onto there bunk, joining her soon after and smiling down as the girl blushed.

“You sure your ready,” asked Ruby.

“Yes,” said Neo, “are you?”

Ruby nodded, “Yeah, I have been since I first kissed you.”

“Good,” said Neo, before leaning down and kissing her deeply as their bodies intertwined.

As they kissed, Neo let her right hand drift, the hand gliding down Ruby's body till it reached one of her breasts, Ruby moaning a bit as Neo squeezed it playfully.

“Your so beautiful,” said Neo as she pulled back from the kiss, looking down at Ruby with love in her eyes as she spoke, “You know that right?”

“Oh stop,” said Ruby as she blushed, “I'm not that pretty”

“Yes you are,” said Neo, “let me show you.”

She then leaned down and took the nipple of Ruby's right breast in her mouth, Ruby moaning again as she sucked on it ever so slowly, eventually pulling back till it popped out of her mouth, at which Ruby whined. Neo then moved onto the other one, wrapping it up in her mouth and repeating her actions to delightful effect, leaving Ruby panting a bit as she started kissing down her body.

Neo had to stop her progress however when she reached Ruby's legs, for Ruby had her hands placed over herself, preventing access. “Ruby, come on, I'm not going to hurt you.”

Ruby hesitated, then moved her hands away, and Neo then dived in, licking and planting kisses along her thigh first, and then moving ever so slowly to the outer most edge of her moistening nethers.

Ruby clapped a hand to her mouth as a particularly loud moan escaped her mouth, squirming as Neo kept teasing around her moist folds, before finally she couldn't take it any more and grabbed the ice cream haired girl's head and drove it to the area of her need.

Neo hadn't expected Ruby to take the initiative, but she wasn't complaining, swirling her tongue within Ruby while her left hand was busy with her own dripping sex, her fires having been stoked due to the cute sounds Ruby was making.

Ruby approaching her first orgasm pretty fast, luckily enough though, it had been a long time since Neo had played with herself, and so it was that when Ruby unleashed an ear splinting scream as she orgasmed, Neo was right behind, though her own scream was muffled by Ruby's delicious folds.

When it was over, Neo removed herself from Ruby, wiping the juices of her face and then climbing up to kiss the girl as she panted from their exchange.

“That was good, right?” asked Neo.

“It was awesome,” said Ruby with a pant, “oh I cant wait to do that again.”

Just as Neo was about to suggest they could go another round, the door burst open, much to Neo's horror.

“Oh Ruby, I heard you guys were hogging the room so I thought I would che...”

The moment she saw the two naked girls in the bed, her eyes turned read, and she leaped to try and grab Neo, only to shatter one of her illusions. She turned around, and found that Ruby had been thrown to her bed, and Neo was Running out the door and down the hallway.

“You come back here!” roared Yang as she gave chance, “I'm going to break every bone in your body for touching my sister!”

“Yang wait,” said Ruby as she leaped off the bed to chase after both of them, “don't kill her, I'll want her to do that to me again in the future!”

“GRRRAAAAAHHHHH!!!”


	12. Chapter 12: The Dark Discovery

“Professor Ozpin, she's here.”

“Thank you Glynda, send her in.”

The door opened, and Weiss walked into the room, looking nervous as she took a seat as Ozpin spoke, “Miss Schnee, I am glad to see you, for I have something I need to speak with you about.”

“What is it sir?” asked Weiss.

“You are very knowledgeable of the kinds of dust your fathers company handles correct?”

“I am indeed, so what does this have to do with this conversation?”

Ozpin reached into his pocket then, and then pulled out a raw dust crystal, one which he passed to Weiss as her eyes widened, “Have you ever seen a dust type like this before?”

Weiss grabbed it, looking at it closely before giving Ozpin a serious look, “You need to tell me where you found this now!”

The authority in Weiss's voice surprised Ozpin, but he tried to steer past it, “So you know what it is, that's...”

“Don't try to change the subject Ozpin,” said Weiss as she stood up, “Dark Dust is not something that should be played with, it needs to be quarantined as soon as it is discovered, otherwise lives are at risk!”

“How so?”

Much to Ozpin's surprise, Weiss pulled out a dagger, pricking her finger before letting the drop of blood fall onto the desk near the so called Dark Dust.

Instantly the dust sprang to life, black tendrils leaking out to lick up the blood from the desk, Ozpin looking at if for a moment before looking back at Weiss as she spoke. “It's alive Ozpin, and it seeks to forcibly bond with humans or fauness and change them into something...something abhorrent. No person who has ever willingly bound themselves to this dust type has ever survived, they became...to put it bluntly they became monsters. That's why its dangerous, and that's why it needs to be quarantined.”

“If it is so dangerous, why not destroy it then?”

“Because it cant be destroyed,” said Weiss, “hundreds of people working for the Schnee Dust Company have tried over and over again, and nobody has ever succeeded except for one time, and that case sadly cant be replicated.”

“And why cant it?” asked Ozpin.

“Because the substance used in that one case sadly can neither be replicated, nor have we found any more of it in all our searching, so sadly we are forced to quarantine the Dark Dust rather then destroy it, though we continue to try. So please, if the lives of the people of vale mean anything to you, please tell me where this dust is located so it can be quarantined for the safety of us all.”

Ozpin considered it for a moment, then finally spoke, “I am sorry Miss Schnee, but I am afraid I cant tell you where I found this, but rest assured it is out of harms way.”

Weiss gave him another serious look, “Then it is my duty to inform you that I will be informing the department of dust control about this, and they will be coming soon to ask you the location, and if necessary, they will get the council to force the issue.”

“And I look forward to that, you may go Miss Schnee.”

He waited till she was gone, then he leaned back in his chair with a sigh, his eyes never leaving the dust as it's little tendrils writhed, seeking more blood.

“You...” he growled, his eyes glaring at the dust as he spoke aloud, “you took her from me...I understand that now...and Miss Schnee believes you cant be destroyed...we will put that to the test!”

So with that said, he summoned up powers he hadn't used in an age, and began trying to make the small sample of dust disappear, his room filling with green light as he worked his old magic.

*

Ruby was intensely frustrated, and it was due to a number of factors, but she was namely blaming two. One, it had been four days since Yang had caught her and Neo, and she had become overprotective of her after that point, often calling during her sparing sessions with Raven to make sure that they were not fulling around.

The other thing that was frustrating her was that she hadn't found a single reference to any sort of white grimm, it was like they didn't exist.

But Ruby needed them to exist, just as much as she suspected Raven needed them to, for if they didn't, then her mother was dead, and Raven would continue to blame herself for something that wasn't her fault.

She sighed, then looked over the books she had pilled around her, grabbing one at random and looking at the cover as she read allowed. “History on Obscure Folk Lore and Mythical Tales, well...it's better then nothing.”

She flipped to the index, looking at various words before one chapter caught her eye, “History of the Legend of White Grimm, Fact or Fiction.”

She flipped to the relevant chapter, her breathing hitched as she began to read. “The myth of the White Grimm has long been a contested by many grimm scientists, mostly because beyond the age old story, there has been no sighting of them ever recorded. However, despite this, one piece evidence does exist to show that they might have existed, at least a long time ago. The piece of evidence comes from latter in the legend, when the village was being beset by grimm, the villagers say that the white grimm appeared from glyphs which formed around the village, the white grimm attacking the normal grimm before vanishing like dust in the wind. A drawing of the glyph has been provided, which is the only existing proof of this legend.”

Ruby looked down at the image, which she recognized immediately, for it looked like one of Weiss's glyphs, then she began to read again. “The Schnee Family was contacted of course, as they are the only known family with the glyph semblance, but they denied being able to summon white grimm with their semblance, so as of now, this is considered no more then a legend, even with its existing supporters.”

Ruby sat there for a long moment, then got up and started storming out of the Library, running into Weiss as the girl spoke, “Ruby, Blake told me you were here, look I need to...”

Ruby pinned her to a wall, Weiss looking in shocked till Ruby held up the book with the image of the glyph as she spoke. “Do you know anything about this?”

Weiss grabbed the book, looking it over before finally gasping as she turned to Ruby, “I thought all stories about this had ended years ago, I didn't know it was still written about.”

“So it's true,” said Ruby, “you can summon?”

“Potentially, but I...I haven't yet mastered it, Dad can of course, and Winter, but I cant.”

Ruby looked pensive for a moment, then she sighed as she spoke. “Weiss, I am going to say something that you may not like, but it has to be said. I...I think your father used his summons to kidnap my mother.”

“What, but...wait...Ruby was your mother a silver eyed warrior?”

Ruby looked shocked, “Y...yes...?”

Weiss cursed, “Dammit, fucking dammit why, I knew that obsession would end badly...but we cant do anything without proof.”

“So you believe me?”

“If I hadn't grown up with him constantly ranting about his obsession with the silver eyed warriors I probably wouldn't, but because of that I do, but again, this is all useless if we don't have proof.”

“...We don't, but I know someone who might.”

Ruby then took off, Weiss following behind as Ruby pulled out her scroll and called Raven.

“Ruby, hey kiddo what's up?”

“Raven, I need you to take Yang down to the library in beacon, and tell her to call Blake and Team JNPR so they can gather in the library as well, I just need to gather some things then me, Weiss and Neo will meet you there!”

“Ruby, what's going on?”

“I know what happened to mom, and we may have a way of finding her.”

“...I'm on my way.”

Ruby then put her scroll away, the two reaching their dorm room as Ruby pulled the door open, finding Neo inside.

“Neo, did you father have anything on Mister Schnee?”

“Yes,” said Neo as she looked up from her book, “why do you need it though?”

“We'll explain when we get the library, just grab it and bring it with you.”

Neo nodded, then ran over to her suit case and opened it to pull out the relevant discs, then she took off to the library with Ruby and Weiss.

*

They all gathered in the library, but much to Raven and Yang's horror, when they opened the doors, it was to see Taiyang sitting at one of the tables, his scrolls in front of him as he looked up to the group, a glare leveled at Raven. “I cant believe you.”

“Tai, please...”

“I thought you had accepted what happened Raven, I thought we agreed it was all in your head, and then I overhear you tell Yang that Ruby may know where Summer is, why would you do that to them.”

“Because the white grimm real Tai,” said Raven, “they've found proof...cant you at least hear them out?”

Tai hesitated, then he nodded, and Weiss stepped forward.

“Sir, Ruby has told me what her step-mother...” Ruby shot her a glare at that, “...told her, and from the description of the grimm, I have a pretty strong suspicion that my father used the family semblance, specifically the summoning glyph, to capture Ruby's mother, for her powers as a silver eyed warrior would not be able to effect out summons due to the fact that they are not true grimm.”

Tai stood there for a moment, then he slammed his fist down on the table as he swore. “I should have known...I should have known that bastard was up to something!”

“Dad...”

“He was in our home two weeks before the mission Ruby, he was there trying to convince Summer to come work with him on trying to gift others with the powers of the silver eyed warriors, but your mother refused. He kept trying to convince her, saying it would help them rid the world of the grimm forever, and when he finally got the hint he stormed off in a rage, he slammed the door so hard he woke both you and Yang up.”

Everyone hesitated for a moment, then Ruby spoke up, “Well we may have a way to find her, but we have a lot of information to look through.”

“Then let's get to it,” said Jaune, his team nodding as everyone else gathered nodded their heads as well.

Neo moved to the table, placing the discs on the table and then grabbing one, pulling a public laptop for use and plugging the disk in as everyone else began doing the same.

“What are we looking for?” asked Pyrrha.

“Look for anything regarding the Silver Eyed Warriors,” said Weiss, “that will have the information we need.”

Everyone went to work, but as they did, Blake had to stop, Weiss looking up at her before speaking. “Blake, what's wrong?”

“...do you know how much I would have given back in the day to have this kind of dirt on your father...I honestly don't know how to feel about this.”

“Well talk about it later, right now we need to focus on this.”

They continued, and then finally they hit a break through, Nora stumbling upon a group of files in a folder labeled Silver Eyed Warrior Project.

“Their all video files,” said Nora as everyone gathered around.

“Then let's open the first one,” said Raven, looking as stressed as the rest as the file opened.

Instantly Mister Schnee's face appeared, Weiss gasping at how young he looked, but before she could say anything he began to speak. “Day 95 of my search for the silver eyed warriors, and finally on my wife's suggestion, I have begun recording my research, though with the baby coming, I don't really know how much more time I can sink into this project, even with her approval, and it doesn't help that Winter keeps barging into my office to play, I really need to fix that lock. Anyways so far I have found no trace of living descendants of the silver eyed warriors, at least so far, but I have found more legends about them, enough that it is reasonable to assume they did exist at one point. End recording.”

The video ended, but before Nora could move to the next one, Weiss intervened, “Look for files with a later date, we cant be spending our time looking through them all.”

They combed through the files, finally finding one which was labeled Significant Discovery, and let it play, the screen showing Mister Schnee clutching his face with a hand as he spoke, “While I...I should be morning the loss of my wife with Winter and everyone else, but I have finally found a lead. Apparently there have been reports of grimm being struck down by silver light, and they even had photo evidence of it happening, it was the most amazing thing...oh no, Weiss is crying again...end recording.”

The video stopped, and Ruby turned to Weiss, who was glaring at the screen as she spoke. “Winter always said our father never really cared about mothers death, the only thing that mattered to him was that she netted him another child before she died, but I never believed it...let's keep going.”

They kept scrolling, and once again a file leaped out at them, this one labeled I've Found her!

They clicked on it, Mister Schnee's appearing as he moved excitedly around the room and spoke. “I cant believe it, after all the years of scraping by on legends and unconnected sightings, I have finally found my silver eyed warrior. She was in beacon this entire time, being trained by Ozpin...such a waste. I am going over there later today, and when I do, I am going to convince him that the project I plan for her will be good for us all.”

The video turned to static for a second, then in restored, showing Mister Schnee storming around his office as he ranted. “That dam old fool, who the hell does he think he is! He has what may be the only silver eyed warrior left on the entirety of Remnant, and he squanders her so that she can live the life of a huntress, when I offer something far grander...I'll wait a bit, then I'll see if I can find her myself and talk to her, then maybe I can convince her of the necessity of this project.”

The video ended then, and then they began scrolling again, though the stopped soon after as they reached the final file, and made it play.

Once again, Mister Schnee was on the screen, his forehead cupped in his hands as he looked to the side and spoke. “It has been two days since I have spoken Summer Rose, and two days since she turned down my offer, forcing me to realize that if I am going to get this project off the ground, I will need to use less then reputable methods to acquire her cooperation. Luckily an associate of mine left me with an idea, she said my summons might be able to capture her, for as they are not truly grimm, they should not be effected by her powers, but this means I wont be able to conduct my research from home anymore, though luckily I have a facility all set up for...Weiss what are you doing here?”

Everyone watched in surprise as two little hands reached up from the side of the screen, and then Mister Schnee picked up a little white haired girl as she spoke. “You've been in here for hours daddy, and you promised you would come play with me and Winter.”

“I'm sorry honey,” said Mister Schnee, “I was just warping up some work that's all.”

Little Weiss then turned to the screen, her eyes sparkling as she pointed to a part of it, “Ooh, who's the pretty lady?”

“Oh her,” said Mister Schnee with a smile, “do you remember those stories about the silver eyed warriors I told you about?”

“Yes daddy.”

“Well she's one of them, and I have been trying to find a way to convince her to come work with me, for with her help I can get rid of the grimm forever.”

“You'll be able to do it daddy,” said little Weiss, but before the video could continue, the real Weiss stopped it and sprinted out to the library, Ruby hot on her heels.

When they reached the hall, Weiss collapsed on one of the walls, tears in her eyes as Ruby came up to her, prompting her to speak. “That...that bastard, that horrible horrible bastard, I knew there was always more going on whenever I would walk into his office...I just...to be so calm about it after his own daughter walked in on him plotting the kidnapping of someone...”

“It's ok Weiss,” said Ruby as she rubbed her shoulders, “You didn't know. Now come on, with no more video's, well have to comb through the rest of the files to find where he's keeping mom.”

“No need,” said Weiss as she pulled out her scroll, dialing her sisters number and hoping that today, of all days, she would answer her call.

*

Winter was just going through the the latest intell on possible wrought the maidens could have taken when her scroll went off, Winter picking up and answering. “This is Winter, who am I speaking to?”

“Winter, it's me Weiss.”

“Oh...look could you call back later, I'm...”

“I would love to Winter but I cant, look I need you to tell me where Dad's secret research base is.”

Winter froze, “...Weiss, think very carefully about what you are...”

“I already have Winter, and I want to know. I hate to say this because despite what he's done I know you idolize him, but dad's kidnapped someone, all because they refused to help him with his silver eyed obsession.”

“...are you sure?”

“We have an eye witness, and we...may have gotten a hold of some of dad's private files, which prove he was the one who kidnapped her.”

Winter hesitated for a long moment, then began to type out a message on her scroll as she spoke, “I'm sending you the coordinates for a spot outside his base, I'll meet you there.”

“But I thought you said Ironwood had a special mission for you?”

“I'll hand it off to someone else...this just became personal.”

“Ok...I love you Winter.”

“Love you to sister,” said Winter, then she ended the call, before cycling through the numbers and finding the one she needed and dialing, waiting till she heard it pick up before speaking. “Hello Penny, it's been a while.”

“Winter, it's so good to hear from you, It's been ages since we last spoke.”

“I know,” said Winter with a smile, “now listen Penny, I need you to do something for me, it's very important, and I don't think I would trust with this mission.”

“You can count on me Winter, I wont let you down.”

“K, I'm sending you all the relevant data now, just make sure that once you find them you take them directly to Beacon academy, is that understood?”

“Loud and clear Winter, I'll get on it right away.”

Winter heard the click as the call ended, then she went to the bridge of her ship, looking to the pilot as she handed typed in coordinates, “change of plans, were going heading to this region.”

“But mam, this is restricted Schnee company...”

“I know, but in this case you will be pardoned for trespassing, for we are going there to arrests my father.”

the man hesitated for a long moment, then hit the ok button on his console, confirming the coordinates. “Course laid in mam, well be there in four hours time.”

“Good,” said Winter, before leaving the cockpit and heading for her quarters, for she wanted to be full rested and ready for this confrontation, a confrontation that had been a long time coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter, the gang invades Mister Schnee's secret base to try and save Summer Rose.


	13. Chapter 13: Inner Siege

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 pages long, hope you all enjoy!

Ozpin was leaned back in his chair, sweat trailing down his brow as he looked at the devastation he had wrought upon the room. Scorch marks covered every surface, a large rock was embedded in his office door, and on his desk was the sample of dark dust, untouched and taunting him.

He raised his hand, but before he could unleash another blast, his scroll went off, causing him to pick it up and speak into it without even bothering to see who it was. “This is Professor Ozpin.”

“Ozpin, we have a problem.”

“...James, what's going on?”

“Winter is gone, she sent me a message saying she's abandoning the mission for family matters, something to do with her sister and her team confronting her father or something, but that doesn't matter. She sent someone else after the maidens, though I don't know who, so who knows when they'll show up.”

Ozpin growled, “I'll handle it James, just see if you can try and get a hold of her again, and try to find out who she sent.”

He then ended the call, clicking a button on his desk and speaking. “Glynda, Oobleck, Port, please see if you can locate miss Weiss for me, for I need to speak with her again at once.”

He then let go of the button, and then turned back to the dark dust, charging up another blast as he spoke, “you will not beat me, not again.”

*

“Tai would you pick up the pace!”

“I am fueling these thing's as fast as I can!” yelled Tai as he shot a glare at Raven, who was tapping her foot impatiently as she watched him work, all the while the rest of their gathered forces busied themselves getting everything ready for their trip. “You know you can help me right!”

“You know I don't know a dam thing about Bull-Heads right!”

Tai looked like he wanted to yell, but then his eyes turned sultry as he spoke, “Holy Dust you look sexy when your angry.”

“Ew dad, gross!”

Tai chuckled at that, “You'll have to get used to it sweetie, especially if we find Summer, she was always complimenting Raven on her looks.”

“Funny, I remember catching her many a time groping Raven from behind.”

Everyone jumped at the sound of that voice, turning to see Glynda, Oobleck, and Port standing behind them, all of them looking suspiciously at the Bull-Heads as Glynda spoke. “Tai, I believe these children should be getting themselves ready for classes tomorrow, so why are you taking them on a impromptu field trip out of the kingdom, with no location disclosed.”

“Sorry Glynda, but this is a personal mater, and the only reason these other kids are coming is because their close friends of Ruby.”

“Oh I see,” said Port with a mischievous twitch of his mustache, “so our status as your old friends no longer counts when going on dangerous missions eh, I'm shocked.”

“Peter...” began Raven.

“Now Raven,” said Oobleck softly, “we went to school together, and I would like to think we became close friends, so please, whatever this is, tell us.”

Raven hesitated, then turned to Tai, who sighed before looking to Yang, “Honey, you know what to do, we got to speak with the guys for a second.”

He got up and then he and Raven took the others over away from the Bull-Heads and beginning to speak. “Look, I'm going to level with you guys, we found evidence that Summer is alive, and that Frost Schnee kidnapped her during her final mission. Ruby and Yang are going because she's their mom, their friends are going because they want to help, and me and Raven are going because...well because it's Summer. If you want you guys can tag along, just be sure you understand, were probably going into one hell of a fire fight.”

“Well why didn't you say so old man,” said Port with a smile, “it's just too bad we cant bring Peach with us, she would love to be here.”

“And I can say without a doubt you could use our support,” said Oobleck, “at least so that you have more then two adults leading a rag tag band of hormonal teenagers.”

“Hey,” cried Jaune, just as the engines roared to life as Yang finished with the fueling process and kicked the engines on, Yang leaning out the window of one of them and speaking, “Alright guys, lets get moving, we got a mission to complete.”

Everyone nodded, then climbed into the two Bull-Heads, Team RWBY, Tai, Raven and Neo in one, and Team JNPR, Glynda, Port and Oobleck in the other, taking off and setting off for the coordinates Weiss had received from her sister.

*

It took them a long while, but eventually they reached there destination, landing amongst the tree's and exiting out, Weiss squealing a bit as she saw Winter come out of the tree's to greet them.

“Winter, it's so good to see you,” said Weiss, hugging her as the older woman smiled at her.

“Same to you Weiss,” said Winter, “I just wish it was under better circumstances.”

She then looked up at the gathered group, smiling as she spoke, “Look's like you have gathered quite the fighting force dear sister, well that's good, we will need all the help we can get to get whoever my father kidnapped out of here, for this place is more heavily guarded then even our home.”

“Of course it is,” said Weiss, “well, can you at least show us the layout?”

Winter nodded, everyone gathering around as she laid her scroll on ground as it brought up plans of the base. “Father showed me the entire facility a long time ago, when he was sure I was going to be the one taking over the company when he finally died. It's where he conducts his less then reputable projects, as well as his business dealings, and it is probably one of the most guarded places on Remnant. It has personalized Atlesian Knights armed with several bits of illegal hardware and weapons, and he also has automated Atlesian Paladins, also outfitted with illegal hardware and weapons. As for the base it's self, is honeycombed with several defensive turrets, as well as more Atlesian Knights.”

“Any other things we should be worried about?” asked Raven as she looked over the building.

“...he has some how figured out how to capture and collar grimm, and if we cause enough havoc in there they may get unleashed and swarm us, and there are a lot of them.”

“Wait, how did he...”

“He never told me,” said Winter, for as he started revealing his darkest secrets about the company I decided it want the job for me, so I left.”

“Hm, then it may be prudent to recover any data we can, assuming we have the time,” said Oobleck.

“We'll figure it out as we go,” said Tai, “right now we need to figure out a way to sneak in.”

“There is no way to sneak in,” said Winter, “there are only two doors into the facility, one located far underground which connects to a tunnel leading all the way back to our home in Atlas, and the other is the surface door, which in this case is our only way in.”

“So basically your telling us that we are going to be kicking down the front door and fighting everything in there?” asked Yang.

“Precisely.”

“Then let's get going, no sense postponing anything.”

Everyone then got up and drew their weapons, before charging out of the trees to the base beyond.

The moment the were withing range the entire base came alive, parts of the wall opening up to allow Knights and Paladins to leap out and begin opening fire, as well as turrets popping out of the ground and begin blasting out rays of concentrated dust energy.

Every one scattered the moment shots began to rain down on them, leaping away as the bullets and blasts impacted the ground around them.

Tai and Raven were the first to reach the horde of robots, Tai roaring loudly as he struck a paladin in the cockpit, causing it to fly apart as Raven went to work, slicing up several knight's before they could react and then slicing another paladin in half.

Ruby and her team were following close behind, Ruby Yang and Blake mowing down waves of knights while Weiss and Winter used their dust to begin taking out the turrets.

Neo was wreaking havoc on her own, duel wielding both her umbrella and Roman's cane Melodic Cudgel to both deflect hits and fire back, reducing many of the bases guards to heaping piles of scrap metal.

Team JNPR were also making quick work of the guards on there end, Nora having the most devastating effect as her grenade launcher smashing many a robot to pieces as she unloaded clip after clip into the advancing horde.

Port was sitting back using his musket to great effect, but Oobleck and Glynda had left him far behind, cutting a swath of destruction towards the bases main entrance as they danced through the enemy, working in tandem with each other as fire and lines of energy danced around them.

When it was all over, smoke covered the battle field, and the remnants of the bases defenders lay scattered around the battle field.

“That was too easy,” said Yang as she brushed some dust off her jacket, everyone having gathered in front of the door, Tai using his gauntlets to rip it open and allow everyone to walk inside.

The moment they entered two large spotlights shined on the group, and a voice sounded over the speakers. “Well well, I never thought I'd see the day when my own daughters would betray me, and come busting down my door with an army of hunters no less.”

“We've come to make you answer for your crimes father!” yelled Winter as she looked for a camera, glaring at one she saw was focused on them.

“Then by all means,” said Frost as a door along the hall opened, “come up.”

Everyone hesitated, then Winter, Weiss, and the rest of Team RWBY began to move for the door, only for the speaker sounded again. “Ah ah, this is a family meeting only, no guests.”

Again there was hesitation, and then Weiss and Winter moved, the door closing behind them as Frost spoke to those remaining. “As for you all, I know why you are here, and what you are looking for is down the hall, so by all means, go find her, just don't expect me to make this easy for you.”

The speakers then shut off, everyone looking cautious as Tai spoke up, “Raven, Yang, take point.”

Yang and Raven nodded, taking point as they began moving down the large hallway with their weapons at the ready.

They eventually reached a large chamber, Yang and Raven moving to the other side as the rest looked around the chamber, many of them noticing claw marks covering the walls, as well as scorch marks.

After making sure the other hall, Raven turned back to the group and waved, “alright guys, its cle...”

Suddenly, both doors slammed shut with ferocious speed, locking the rest of the group inside and cutting off Yang and Raven from the rest of the group.

“Well,” said the voice of Frost as several doors above began to open up, “with those to Berserkers out of the way, lets see how you all can handle my pets, after all, it's been a long time since they've had something to toy with.”

once again, the speakers turned off, and then collared grimm began dropping from the upper levels, roaring as the group opened fire upon them.

*

Weiss and Winter found themselves waiting in an elevator, which seemed to be taking them deep into the facility, Weiss hesitating for a moment before speaking up. “Fathers not going to come easily, is he?”

Winter shook her head, “No, you and I both know that wont happen...it looks like were finally going to have to have that duel our father has always been talking about.”

Weiss's blood ran cold, for she remembered her father often talking about that final fight, as was dictated by Schnee tradition. She had always dreaded that fight, but now she realized, Winter probably did to, and that brought some comfort to her.

“Well,” said Weiss, “at least we wont be alone.”

The elevator finally stopped, the door opening and the two sisters stopping in shock due to the familiarity of the room.

“No,” said Winter, “it can't be...”

Weiss mirrored the look, “This looks like...”

“The grand cathedral of our family home,” said Frost's voice over the speakers, artificial light filling the grand windows as he continued to speak. “My favorite spot on our entire estate, so I had it replicated here. Plus, I thought it would be a fitting place for this.”

Two parts of the floor on the far side opened up, and out of the holes rose two giant suits of armor, one which bore a striking resemblance to the one Weiss fought long ago, though this time it had a shield. The other was slimmer and more feminine, the armor holding two blades, one as long as it was tall, the other half that size.

“You two should recognize these beautiful creations, even with how much I have improved upon them. I thought we could...well run through a little refresher course, before our little chat.”

The armor's eyes opened, red light shining as black smoke oozed out of their eye sockets, the two suits standing up and preparing their weapons as Frost Schnee spoke one last time. “Now come, show me you are still the Schnee's I know you are.”

*

“Yang, Yang stop, the door is not going to budge.”

Yang turned to look at her mother, trying to ignore the sounds of battle on the other side, glaring as she spoke, “So what do you suggest we do huh?”

“We still have a mission to do,” said Raven, “and they would want us to continue it. But don't worry, they got some of the best hunters in that room, they'll be fine.”

Yang sighed, then followed her mother as they began walking down the hall, hoping she was right.

The hall seemed to go one forever, filled with many doors leading to different facilities, but then they finally reached a old looking door labeled “Silver Eyed Testing Chamber.”

It seemed way to convenient, but Raven opened the door anyway, her and Yang walking inside before jumping as the door slammed shut behind them, leaving them within.

They made to look around, but their eyes were drawn to the figure lying in the middle of the room, Raven running over and sliding to the figure before turning her over and seeing it was Summer, who seemed to be passed out.

“Summer, Summer please, wake up!”

Summer stirred, then opened her eyes just as Yang moved up to their side, her eyes seeing Raven and her face forming a smile as she spoke. “Oh Raven, is it really you?”

“It is love,” said Raven, “and Yang's here with me, along with the rest of our family.”

Tears welled in Summer's eyes, the woman turning and seeing Yang looking down at her, reaching out and pulling both her and Raven into a hug as she spoke, “I...I never thought I would see you again.”

Before any of them could speak, the speakers came on, and a chuckle sounded as a familiar voice sounded over them. “Well, I would hate to break up this touching reunion, but now that you are here, I finally have everything I want.”

“Frost you bastard,” said Summer as she got up, glaring up at one of the camera's as she spoke. “They have nothing to do this, let them go.”

“I would if it had me that brought them here, but they broke in themselves, though I will let them out anyways, if you give me what I want.”

“You know I cant do that Frost,” said Summer, “The Silver Eyed power is not like semblance's, you cant do what you did to your own flesh and blood and graft it onto someone.”

Before Yang or Raven could react to this, Frost scoffed over the speaker, “Then you leave me no choice.”

Above them a large door opened, and out from it dropped a large snake like shape, the beast getting up and turning its head to stare at them as it's eyes flashed red.

“I have been saving this one for a long while now, caught him up in the mountains near Haven, cost me a lot of men, but I think it was a fitting price to pay for an oriental grimm, don't you?”

“You sick fuck!” roared Yang, only to get slapped on the back of the head by Summer, “Owe mom.”

“So now here is the fundamental question,” said Frost as the snake like dragon began to circle the three women, “can two Berserkers and a Silver Eyed Warrior defeat an oriental grimm...we shall see.”

*

Weiss Flew back as she blocked one of her foes attacks, using a glyph to correct herself and land on her feet before using another to fend off another attack.

Winter wasn't faring much better, even though the moment her attacker had charged she summoned up it's former self, the two clashing as she back-flipped away before looking to Weiss and yelling at her, “Sister, you need to stop holding back and summon something now!”

“Winter you know I cant!” yelled Weiss as she deflected another blow, before having to cartwheel to the side as it tried to slam its shield down upon her. “I haven't been able to since that one time, I'm still too...”

“Weiss that was a one time thing, you need to get over this fear that it will attack you and...”

“My what motherly affection you show for her Winter,” said Frost sarcastically, his camera's following them as they fought off his latest creations.

“SHUT UP!” roared Winter as she dodged another hit, “YOU NEVER GAVE A DAM ABOUT US, I WAS THE ONE WHO HAD TO RAISE HER, I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS THERE FOR HER WHEN SHE WAS SCARED, AND I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO EVEN CARED ABOUT HER AFTER YOU LET MOTHER DIE!!!”

Before another sound could leave the speaker, Winter's opponent managed to get the drop on her, leaping behind her and cutting down across her back, causing her to scream before it bull rushed her and slammed her into a wall.

“WINTER!” yelled Weiss, before gritting her teeth in anger and focusing on her semblance, a glyph forming behind her before the old version of the armor she was facing leaped out of it, it's sword biting into the shield of it's enemy as Weiss shot past it and cut off it's head.

As the armor fell to the ground, she called upon another glyph, summoning a version of the new armor and sending both of them to attack Winter's attacker, making quick work of it as she ran over to her fallen sister.

“Winter, are you ok?”

“Yeah, just a scratch.”

Weiss nodded, then pulled out a specially mixed dust vial and poured it on Winter's wound, the girl wincing as her wound was mended in a near instant.

“Simply amazing, you are truly a dust prodigy.”

“Shut up,” said Weiss, helping her sister up and then beginning to walk with her as they headed to the door at the end. “It's time we have that talk father.”

“...Very well,” said Frost, the door at the end opening as Winter and Weiss continued, determination etched into both of their faces as they crossed the threshold, both of them ready to face their father.

*

Yang dodge out of the way as the grimm tried to bite her in half, the creature flying past her as she shot it with her gauntlets. Raven had scaled up to a part of the wall which had been ripped loose to form a platform, shooting at the creature with her rifle's automatic setting as it flew around Yang and Summer.

Summer meanwhile was gracefully dodging this way and that, using her twin scimitars to slash at it's scaly hide as she dodged it's attacks.

The snake like dragon roared, whipping its tail toward where Raven was and forcing her to leap away, only to get smacked down to the ground as it moved behind her and hit her with one of it's claws, Raven impacting the ground so hard she lost consciousness.

“RAVEN,” yelled Summer, growling as her eyes lit up, silver light bathing her blades as she leaped along it's body and slashed, causing it to roar in pain as black blood spewed from it's many cuts.

The dragon then coiled it's body before springing forth, slamming Summer into a wall and then curling one of it's claws into a fist and delivering a vicious blow to her head, before dropping her unconscious to the ground as Yang stared at it, the girls eyes turning red as she roared in rage and charged.

*

“WHERE THE HELL DO THESE FUCKING GRIMM KEEP COMING FROM!” roared Ruby as she sliced another in half, then ducked as Neo blasted one behind her.

“RUBY LANGUAGE,” yelled Tai from the other side of the room, stomping on the head of one grimm with one of his metallic boots before smashing a hole through anothers chest.

“FUCK OFF DAD!” yelled Ruby, shooting another grimm as it tried to attack Blake, before dodging out of the way as Port shot a fire ball her way and took out several grimm. “HEY, WATCH IT!”

“SORRY MISS ROSE BUT I CANT HELP IT IF MY WEAPON EATS THROUGH GRIMM LIKE GLYNDA THROUGH ICE CREAM AFTER A ROMANCE FILM!”

“HEY YOU LEAVE MY WIFE'S EATING HABITS OUT OF THIS!” yelled Oobelck as he and Glynda spun several up into a fiery tornado, all the while fending off others as more and more fell from above.

“WAIT YOU TWO ARE MARRIED!”

“NOW IS NOT THE TIME MISS BELLADONNA!” yelled Oobleck, before finally turning to his wife and yelling, “GLYNDA DO YOU THINK YOU CAN FLING TAI UP TO THOSE DOORS!”

“YES, BUT WHY?”

“CAUSE WITH HIS SEMBLANCE HE COULD CLOSE THEM!”

Glynda smiled at that, then used her semblance to fling Tai up to one of the door's above.

“WHOA WHAT THE...” started Tai, only to smile as he realize what they wanted him to do, and so he grabbed the sides of the first door and pulled, using his semblance to bend the walls inward and seal up the doorway, before leaping over to the next one as the group below kept hacking grimm apart.

*

When they crossed the doorway, Weiss and Winter found themselves in what appeared to be a sunlit garden, both of them looking around as Frost Schnee walked out of a door on the other side and smiled. “So, here we are at last, the final talk, it's been a long time coming.”

Weiss stepped forward, “Why did you kidnap her?”

Frost scoffed, “To destroy the grimm you silly girl, why else?”

“Couldn't you have found another way?” asked Winter, her face grim as she spoke.

“No other way was fast enough,” said Frost simply, “The Silver Eyed Warriors are the most powerful and effective grimm slayers on Remnant, and Summer Rose refused to help me gift her powers to others, so I decided to force the issue.”

“What you did was wrong...”

“And how do you think the world works you naive girl, men and women like me willing to make the hard choices to further progress, we are the ones who shape world, and the sooner you accept that the sooner you will be able to give up the childish obsessions you have been pursing.”

“...Draw your blade,” said Winter, drawing her own as Weiss followed her lead.

Frost smirked at this, “My dear girl you have so much to learn, it's unfortunate you will never be able to learn to use this glyph.”

Weiss and Winter then watched in shock as he extended his right hand to the side, a new glyph forming which then materialized a rapier, the man taking a fighting stance as he spoke, “Now come, show me what you have learned.”

Winter was the first to move, leaping into the air as Weiss charged forward, Frost smiling before deftly deflecting Weiss out of the way and then stabbing his sword into the ground, striking Winter as the tip appeared out of a glyph which had formed behind her.

Weiss conjured a new glyph under her father's feet, sending him rocketing into the air as Winter corrected herself and shot toward him, only to be deflected way as Frost stopped mid air and stood their, smirking as he watched his two daughter's recover.

“Such a waste,” he said as the two glared at him, “and to think I thought you both worthy of being the first receivers of my semblance.”

“What the hell are you talking about,” said Weiss in anger, “our semblance is hereditary, you know that!”

“Oh you foolish girl,” said Frost, “there are many semblances that are hereditary, but ours is not, it was all a lie.”

“...No....”

“Yes it is, it has been since my great great grandfather's time, for he was the one who figured out how to graft his semblance onto others, and thus started the myth of our inherited semblance. I would have told you this had you both done as you were told, but now it seems I will have to simply start again. Who knows, maybe after I've killed all of you save for those with silver eyes, I might just use them as breeding stock to make...”

“YOU WONT TOUCH MY TEAM MATE!” roared Weiss, who then leaped into the air as the giant armor appeared around her, her eyes widening as she swung the giant sword to strike her dumb stuck father and send him crashing into the far wall, the man coughing up blood as he fell to the ground.

Weiss stood up and examined herself in shock, before glaring as she pointed the giant sword at her father and spoke. “Your beaten father, surrender now and I promise you lenience, I can't promise the same from Summer Rose.”

Frost chuckled, then he began to laugh, the man standing up as he reached into his pocket. “You stupid little trollop, I don't know how you have done what you did just now, but you have not beaten me!”

He then pulled out a large writhing mass of Dark Dust, both girls looking horrified as he slapped it to his chest and screamed as it bonded with him, the man cackling all the while as his eye glowed red with power.

*

The dragon reeled back as Yang hit it again, shaking off it's daze as it swung it's body to try and hit her with it's tail, only to roar as she ducked and punching it in the stomach, blood flying from it's mouth as it fell to the ground.

“COME ON,” roared Yang as she grabbed it by the collar, “GET UP AND FIGHT ME DAMMIT!”

She then ripped the collar in half, causing the creatures eyes to widen as she prepared to strangle it, only to stop as the impossible happened, the grimm spoke.

“Stop...victory is yours...I submit myself to your mercy.”

Yang couldn't believe her ears, the fire fading from her eyes as she looked at in disbelief, “You...you spoke?”

“Yes,” said the grimm with a smirk, righting itself and moving so that they stood a good distance apart, but it made no move to attack her.

“But...but grimm cant speak.”

“A rare few can,” said the grimm with a smile, “if they are old enough to, as I am.”

Yang stood their for a long moment, then spoke again, confusion still evident as she spoke to it. “You...your not going to continue attacking me?”

“We Oriental's as you call us chose not to attack man unless provoked, for we understand what all other grimm do not.”

“And that is?”

“That man is more important to this world then even they realize.”

Yang now looked even more puzzled, causing the grimm to chuckle before it spoke once more. “Maybe I shall explain it to you another day, for now, I take my leave, but before I go, allow me to leave a parting gift.”

he then placed a claw upon her forehead, Yang feeling a strange sensation of relief rush through her body before watching as he did the same to her mother, and then watched as the grimm picked up her mothers sword and use it to open a portal.

“Wait,” said Yang and stopping it from leaving, “what did you do?”

“I freed you from the shackles of your rage, so you need not fear your gift any longer, but now I must leave, though if you ever need more answers, simply cast my name upon the wind, and I shall hear it.”

“Then tell me your name.”

“You already hold it in your mind Yang Xiao Long,” said the grimm as it walked into the portal, “you just haven't unlocked the knowing of it yet.”

Then the portal closed, leaving Yang confused, but she decided she would focus on that confusion later, she had to check if both her mother's were ok.

*

Weiss and Winter watched as their father stood triumphantly for a moment, then he began to convulse as his veins started to glow red.

“Wha...what...NO, THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPENING, YOU SAID I WOULD BE SPARED!”

“Hmm, did I?”

Weiss and Winter watched in shock as a white skinned woman with glowing red eyes walked out of their fathers office door, the woman walking over to Frost as he writhed on the floor in pain, foam leaking from his mouth as she spoke. “You should have known I was lying to you Frost, after all you've surrounded yourself with liars your entire life.”

“You traitorous bit...” started Frost, only to stop as she snapped her fingers, causing his head to jerk to the side and his neck to snap, killing him.

She smiled, then turned to see Weiss and Winter standing their in shock, chuckling as she spoke to them. “So you must be Frost's progeny, I must say he did indeed do well for himself. When you get back to Beacon, tell Ozpin Salem says hello, and tell him...the next game is mine.”

Her body then turned to sand, falling to the ground in a pile as a haunting laugh filled the room, then their was silence, the two sisters standing their in shock for a moment before Winter shook it off and turned to her sister. “Sister, it's safe now, I think you can end whatever that is.”

Weiss nodded, then concentrated before yelping as the giant armor fell apart, Weiss falling to the floor as Winter laughed, though Weiss could tell it was the kind of laugh one used when they were trying to distract themselves. “Come on,” said Weiss, “let's see if we can disable the defenses from dad's office.”

They ran inside, finding the station they needed and getting to work, Winter working on disabling the security while Weiss got a hold of the team, first contacting Yang. “Yang, are you alright?”

“Yeah I'm alright,” she heard over the speakers, “would be better if this door was open.”

“I'll get right on it,” said Weiss, then she flipped over to the room the others were in, “Ruby, guys you alright?”

“Were fine Weiss,” said Ruby, “but we cant get out, dad's to tired to break the door down.”

“I'll take care of it, and in case you were worried, Yang is alright.”

“What about my mom?”

“I don't know, she may not have found her yet.”

“Got the door's” said Winter, Weiss sighing as she turned back to the intercom, “I'll meet you guys downstairs, see you soon.”

*

Everyone one met at the entrance to the facility, Ruby's eyes filling with happy tears as she sprinted toward her mother, Summer crying as well as she collided with her and hugged her, the older woman doing her best to match it's intensity as she hugged her daughter.

“Summer,” said a voice, Summer looking up to see Tai staring at her in disbelief, the woman opening up a arm and crying even harder as he joined in the hug, soon to be followed by Yang and Raven as the family reunited for the first time.

While this was going on, Glynda walked over to Weiss and Winter to speak. “Where is Frost, I assume you captured him?”

“...He's dead,” said Weiss, “Some mystery woman killed him before disappearing like some dust magician, left nothing behind but grains of sand.”

Glynda didn't look phased over this, “probably some associate of his getting payback, but it does present a problem, for many of his business partners are going to through a riot over this, even with the fact that we have Miss Rose back with us.”

“We'll worry about that later Glynda,” said Summer as the hug broke apart, though Ruby refused to leave her side, “for now...let's go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Summer confronts Ozpin


	14. Chapter 14: The Untrusted

Everyone was resting comfortable as Winter's Airship took the slow rout back to Beacon, the two bullhead's having taken indirect fire from the base's defenses during their frontal assault.

In one of the forward viewing area's Weiss and Winter were doing each others hair, something they both enjoyed, and it gave them the chance to speak. “Winter...do you think we should tell everyone...about our semblance?”

Winter nodded her head, “I plan to, for I don't think either of us want to perpetuate our families lies, don't you agree.”

Weiss nodded at that, “Yeah, I do. But what are we going to do about the company, with dad dead, all his business partners are going to want to seize his assets, and as for me...I'm not ready to take over yet.”

“...That's why I will be taking over the company.”

Weiss turned sharply to her sister, looking confused as she spoke. “What, but Winter you've trained your whole life for military service, and you've never shown any interest in the company, so why take it over now?”

“Because you still need time find out who you truly are little sister,” said Winter simply, “and ever since I found out what our father was willing to do behind closed doors, I have been realizing more and more that I would have to take over the company, if only to make sure you could live the life you wanted fully before committing yourself to your crusade.”

“Crusade?”

“Yes little sister,” said Winter with a smirk, “crusade, for I know that is what you intend to unleash upon the company once your in charge. It's very noble of you, but unfortunately I think it would come to late, so in this case, I'll be conducting your crusade for you, with military efficiency.”

“So your going to eviscerate them, lovely, and I was hoping for a semi-nice hostile takeover.”

They both laughed at that then Winter tried off Weiss's bow, smiling before speaking once more. “Now, about your new ability?”

Weiss froze at that, not really knowing what to say and deciding to go with the honest truth. “I don't know what that was Winter, I just, I wanted to make him feel as small as he had us for all those years, and the next thing I knew I was towering over him, in a body that was not my own.”

“Hm, well I guess we both have things to work on then, you on this new power, and I need to figure out how are father created weapons using glyphs.”

Weiss nodded, then leaned back against Winter, causing the girl to look confused till she spoke through a yawn. “Love you...mom.”

Winter smiled at that, kissing her on the forehead before leaning back against the couch with a sigh. “Love you to, my little snowflake.”

*

“So, what has my little song bird been up to since I vanished hmm?”

“Summer,” Raven said as she blushed, trying to push the woman away, not caring that they were in a private cabin.

“Oh come on, I haven't had a good romp in ages, I'm dying for a good adrenaline rush for once.”

“So go get Tai, I'm sure he'd love to help you out with that.”

“Oh no little bird, your the one I'm gunning for right now, I'll break his hips later.”

Before Raven could try and protest further, a knock sounded at that door, Raven taking the opportunity and speaking as Summer pouted. “Who is it?”

“Um, it's me Ruby, I was wondering if mom was in there with you?”

“She is, would you like to speak to her,” said Raven, all the while Summer was frantically shaking her head.

“Yeah,” said Ruby, opening the door and smiling when she saw Summer, running over to her and giving her a hug, Raven chuckling at both the hug and the glare Summer was shooting her.

“I'll leave you both alone, I have to go speak to Tai anyway, after all we have to figure out what were going to do about living arrangements.”

She then left, leaving Ruby and Summer alone as Ruby leaned against her, looking nervous as she spoke. “Um...mom, there's something I need to tell you.”

“What is it sweetie?”

“...I...I have a girlfriend.”

Summer looked surprised by this, but she smiled all the same, ruffling Ruby's hair as she spoke. “Guess I have a lot to catch up on, what's her name?”

“Neo, she actually was one of the ones who helped save you. She's got Neapolitan themed hair, her semblance is illusion...and she's also a Silver Eyed Warrior.”

“...So you know about that huh?”

“Yeah...managed to force it out of Ozpin thanks to my girlfriend, then I got the full story from Raven.”

Summer's grip tightened on her daughter at the mention of the old headmaster, Summer looking down at her before speaking in a very serious tone. “Ruby, I need you to promise me something.”

“What is it mom?”

Summer hesitated, then spoke again, “I need you to promise me not to trust Ozpin anymore, no mater how truthful he appears to be.”

“What,” said Ruby, “but why?”

“Let me ask you something Ruby,” said Summer simply, “has he ever let you get away with anything you weren't supposed to, or has he ever encouraged you to do something that maybe should be done by others with more experience?”

Ruby made to speak, only to stop as she realized that that indeed happened. “How do you...”

“Cause he used to do the same to me,” said Summer, “I used to get away with things that would get others disciplined due to how reckless it was, and he used to let me go on missions that, while we managed to complete, should have been handled by those with far more experience then us. This made me think I was special to him, that he intended great things for me...but in the end I was nothing but a piece on a board to him, and I don't want the same thing to happen to you. So please, be cautious around him, for I don't want what happened to me to happen to you.”

“Wait...mom your saying that like Ozpin was responsible for you getting kidnapped.”

“...In a way he was, and while I know you don't want to believe that, you will understand someday.”

Silence hung in the room for a long long time, Ruby struggling with what her mother had told her, and deciding for her sanity that it was time to change subjects. “Have you heard about what happened to Uncle Crow?”

“Yeah, Raven told me...after we get back to Beacon I will have to make sure to set some time aside to see if I can heal him, though it's been a long time since I've used my semblance to such an extent.”

“Mom, Crow's got much more then a scratch on the knee.”

“I know honey, but besides being leader I was also the one who patched up team STRQ's wounds, I even managed to re-attach Tai's arm after a grimm bit it off.”

“...Ow.”

Summer laughed at that, then looked up as the airship landed, hugging her daughter tight before getting up as the door opened. “Come on Ruby, let's get going.”

*

When the group exited the ship, they were surrounded by several others, many of their school friends having been waiting thanks to Yang sending a message ahead of them.

However, Summer had eyes only for one person, moving through the crowd as she glared at Ozpin, who was waiting outside with a smile on his face as she got close.

“Summer, it's good to...” started Ozpin, only to stop as Summer stabbed him in the stomach with one of her scimitars, causing blood to fly from his mouth as he looked down at it. Then he looked up, seeing hatred burning as she twisted the blade in his stomach and caused him to fall to his knees, the woman leaning down as she spoke.

“That's for treating me like a pawn in your sick chess game!”

Then she ripped it out of him, and the last thing he saw before his vision went dark was her glare, the hatred still burning in her eyes as she watched him fall before the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff, and that's why it's called cliff hanger!
> 
> Well guys, sorry to have to do this for you, but next chapter will not be about Ozpin and the gang, instead we will be moving about to see what Salem is doing, as well as featuring the first appearance of Adam in this story, then the chapter after that, we will be looking in to see if Ozpin is ok, so till then, hope you all enjoy.
> 
> As a side not, if any of you are anime fans and none of you get's that "Pawn in your sick chess game!" reference, I will be gravely disappointed in you.


	15. Chapter 15: The Dark Below

Adam stumbled to his new lodgings, barely able to keep his balance due to how drunk he was.

Ever since Cinder had been captured, things had been a mess, and he was no better. After the whole debacle, the other leaders of the White Fang had decided that an attack on Vale would not be wise, especially with someone who knew so much of their inner workings in the hands of the enemy.

Even when he had showed he still had access to all of Cinder's resources, including the still active Black Queen Virus, they had refused, telling him rather forcefully that he needed to find a place to hold up with his men till they could find something for him to do.

And to make matters worse, Raven had switched sides, losing them their most effective means of enforcing order among those who were not as committed as people like Adam were.

Now here he was, stumbling through his living space and grabbing a bottle from his kitchen counter, pulling the cap off and making to drink when he heard a sad sigh come from the chair behind him.

“To think one of my children would be reduced to this, how far you all have fallen.”

He spun around, Wilt appearing in his hand as he pointed it toward the voice, only to falter as he beheld the being before him.

She was a slender woman whose skin was that of white marble, and her eyes glowed bright red in the darkness, but those were not her most striking features. Fangs jutted gracefully from between her lips, and on her head were a pair of spiraling horns, long wolf ears twitching on the sides of her head as she watched him. Gills could be seen opening and closing upon her neck, and covering her arms, legs, and chest were snake like scales, adding to her already strange appearance.

But her two most striking features were her large black feathered wings, and her serpent like tail covered in fur, which seemed to move of it's own accord as she watched him.

“Wha...What the fuck are you?” asked Adam, the shock of what he was seeing sobering him up quickly as his brain tried to process what it was he was seeing.

“You know who I am Adam Taurus,” said the being, “surely you have heard “The Balled of The Mother”. I am the one who breathed them life, I am the one who watches them when they sleep, I am the one who guards their dreams, and I am the one who fills their hearts with the fire to live in a world which scorns them.”

Adam looked confused for a moment, then his eyes narrowed as he spoke. “That's a lie, The Mother of the Fauness is a myth!”

The being chuckled as she clutched her hands together and leaned forward with a smile on her face, “So the humans would have you believe.”

She then got up, walking around as she let those words sink into Adams mind before speaking again. “Think about it my child, the humans treat you all like your nothing, less then nothing, what is it to them to wipe the fact that your goddess actually exists from the minds of of those they view as lesser beings?”

“...Then why are you here now, why not show yourself sooner?”

The being smiled at that, “The humans are nothing if not resourceful, and they found a way to trap me, though every cage has it's cracks, otherwise I would have never been able to send Cinder to you.”

Adam's eyes widened at that, “She was one of yours, but she's a human!”

“They have their uses,” said the being simply, “and in her case, it was getting all those resources as well as the Black Queen Virus into your hands.”

“Well a lot of good that did,” said Adam sarcastically, “the other head's of the White Fang have decided Vale is to much trouble now, even with the resources we have.”

“I know, which is why I have a gift for you.”

She then opened up a hand before him, a black chunk of dust with red lines running through it sitting in her palm which Adam eyed warily. “What is that?”

“Something which you will need, for it will restore to you an ability which all fauness used to posses, a sacred art which will allow them to rule this world once again.”

“And this ability is?”

“You will find out if you have faith and accept that dust into your hear, but for now I must leave you, but trust me, you will see me again if you accept it and follow it's guidance.”

Then she faded away like smoke in the wind, leaving the dust on the table and Adam alone, the man hesitating before he walked over, picked up the dust, and stood there.

“...Faith huh...we'll see.”

Then, he pressed it to his chest, he body spasming as pain rushed through his body...only to be followed by relief as his eyes glowed red and suddenly, he knew exactly what he needed to do, so without a moments hesitation he left the room, leaving both his weapon and the bottle of booze behind.

*

“Crystal why the hell did we have to take this fucking back road!”

“Because unlike you Champagne we like to keep a low profile, not plaster our faces on every billboard across Atlas!”

“Hey, just because you and Luna like the backwoods doesn't mean all of us do,” said the blonde haired woman, her green eyes glaring at her fellow travelers.

“We're seasonal maidens Champagne,” said Luna, her silver hair billowing in the wind as her red eyes glared at the girl, “what made you think you could become a pop-star?”

“Hey, Ironwood didn't say I couldn't, and he hasn't exactly tried to stop me from continuing my career, he even said it brings people hope. Also it's the last thing our enemies would expect, after all who would suspect that a maiden would hide in plain sight?”

before either of the other girls could counter, a voice sounded up ahead which startled all of them.

“Salutations Seasonal Maidens!”

the three woman stopped their horses in surprise, seeing a young girl standing in the middle of the dirt road with a smile on her face as she waved at them.

“Who the bloody hell are you?” asked Champagne.

“My name is Penny, and I have been sent by General Ironwood to escort you three to Beacon academy.”

The girls eyes widened at this, Champagne looking cheery at this news. “Oh thank god's you came, please tell me you have a bullhead we can ride there.”

“Champagne...” said Crystal in exasperation.

“I do indeed, I figured it would be less suspicious then an airship, so if you will follow me.”

Penney then turned and walked into the woods, the girls dismounting and following her to a clearing where the Bullhead was, Champagne smiling with glee as she climbed aboard and then guided her horse in, the rest following suit as Penny got the ship prepped for take off.

As the others got the horses secured, Luna moved up to speak with Penny as the ship took off. “So...Penny, did Ironwood happen to share with you any news as to the condition of our friend Ember, for that is why we are traveling to Beacon.”

“I'm afraid not,” said Penny sadly, “all I know is that she was attacked, General Ironwood was kinda tight lipped about it actually.”

“Well that's just like good old Ironwood,” said Champagne as she leaped into the co-piolet seat, giving Penny a once over before speaking again. “Well at least I finally got to see the robot.”

Luna gave her a look, only to jump as Penny gave her a startled look, “How did you know I was a robot!”

Champagne shrugged, “eh, I hacked Ironwood's terminal and stole all his files, he had some good shit in there.”

“CHAMPAGNE!!!” roared Crystal, moving to the cabin and glaring at the woman as she spoke, “what have I told you about doing that, you'll get yourself into trouble one day, and not even your fame will save you.”

“Eh,” said Champagne, before tilting her head down as she fell asleep.

“...I suggest you all get seated and wait, though we should reach Beacon soon.”

“Thank you Penny,” said Luna, her and Crystal moving back to the passenger cabin and deciding to rest near the horses, Luna hoping they would get there fast, for it had been a long time since she had seen her sister Ember.

*

Adam moved with determination as he walked through the cave, his only source of light being a torch as he moved through the massive mountain tunnels. Grimm were all around him, but none were moving to attack, instead following him slowly as he followed the pull which had been calling to him since he had accepted the Mother of Fauness's gift into his heart.

Finally he reached a massive chamber, seeing a giant grimm sleeping in the middle, one whose eyes opened as he moved close to it. As he approached, it moved to stand on it's two legs, its great wings acting as forelimbs to hold it upright as it turned to roar at him.

He stood his ground, is uncovered eyes narrowing as he through the torch down and held his arms out wide and spoke, “Bow to me.”

The grimm looked confused, roaring again to try intimidating him, but he stood firm, this time roaring back at the beast. “BOW TO ME!!!”

The grimm hesitated, then it lowered it's head, allowing him to walk up and place his hand upon the bridge of it's nose as he smiled in triumph.

“I knew you would do it.”

He turned, seeing the Mother of Fauness standing behind him, a beowolf nuzzling up to her side as he spoke to her. “This is the power you were talking about, the power we lost...the ability to control the grimm.”

“Indeed it is, an ability the humans took from you, long ago.”

“Why...”

“Because,” said the being with a smile, “It was the only thing keeping my children from being their slaves, for the I made the grimm as your protectors, to protect you from the wretched beast known as man.”

“....You...you mean...”

“Yes, they are the monsters of this world, not the grimm. By removing your ability to control your protectors, they brought you down to their level, and by trapping me, they removed the knowledge that you once ruled over this planet like gods, allowing the world to become the way it is now, but with you my dear Adam, we can finally begin fixing what has been broken.”

“...None of the other fauness are going to believe this...”

“No, they wont...not unless you open their eyes like I have yours.”

Adam looked confused for a moment, then his eyes widened as he made the realization as he spoke. “The dark dust, I can use it to open their eyes like mine have been opened.”

“Exactly,” said The being with a smirk.

“...But where am I supposed to find more dark dust?”

“Oh my sweet child,” said the being as she lifted her arms to the ceiling, “why do you think that piece of dark dust brought you here, it was taking you home.”

Adam looked confused, until he began hearing a sound like a heartbeat thrumming from above, looking up to see thousands upon thousands of dark dust crystals shining from the ceiling above, the Mother of Fauness turning to leave as Adam was lifted by the dragon grimm to the crystals above.

However, once she was out of sight, she chuckled to herself, “Like I said Ozpin, this is my game now, and this time...I'm not playing fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the maidens arrive, and Summer is going to shatter everyone's faith in Ozpin...*evil grin*


	16. Chapter 16: The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Act One dawns, and the fall of Vale begins!

“God dammit Summer why the hell did you do that?”

“Because James it's what that manipulative bastard deserved,” said Summer as Ironwood paced back and forth, “be glad I didn't kill him, for I was sorely tempted to.”

“But why, Summer you were practically like a daughter to him, why would you.”

“I was nothing but a pawn in a game to him, a pawn that once it was no longer useful he had no problem letting get taken out of play.”

“...Summer, your not implying what I think your implying...are you?”

“I'm not implying anything, Ozpin has been playing a very dangerous game with some mad woman named Salem, a game that from what she said he is hell bent on wining at any cost.”

Ironwood gave her a look, then she lifted up her right arm and reached her left hand toward a scar on her side, one which Ironwood remembered the woman had turned into a hidden pouch. She reached in, pulling out a battered looking scroll and placing it on the table, flipping it to an audio file and pressing play.

“So you are the silver eyed warrior I felt killing my children,” said a unfamiliar voice, one Ironwood assumed was this Salem woman. “I am glad we could finally meet each other.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“My name is Salem Miss Summer Rose, and before you ask how I know who you are, let's just say we share a mutual long term acquaintance.”

“If your referring to Frost, he's more of a recent one, and not one I made by choice.”

There was a chuckle, and then Salem's voice continued. “Oh no dear girl, I was speaking of Ozpin, for he's and old friend of mine.”

“...what?”

“You heard me, we were old friends Ozpin and I, you could even say I was his mentor at one time or another, which is why I'm not surprised to find you here.”

This caused Ironwood's eyes to widen, but Summer held up her hand, for she wanted him to here the whole thing before he formed an opinion.

“what, what the hell are you talking about?”

“I said I'm not surprised to find you here, for as Ozpin's mentor, I have seen him play this move many a time during our little strategy games, he always did favor sacrificing units to gain information about his enemies, you could even say it was one of his signature moves.”

“He would never do that to me, I...I was his favorite student, he wouldn't do that to his favorite.”

“I'm sure he wanted you to believe that, but the truth of the matter is that he knew someone was after you, and he knew that the rumors of strange grimm were to bate you out, so he sent you into the open to see if he could draw out the one hunting you and possible catch him. Luckily for me, the only witness was that sad little berserker woman you have feelings for, and no one believes her because of how unstable she's become, not even her own brother.”

“No...that's not true!”

“It is you silly girl, he sacrificed you so he could try and gather some information and failed, and because of that my own piece now has something new to toy with. So think on that while I'm gone, but fear not, I'll come speak to you soon, for I have a lot more to tell you about my old student...so much more.”

Summer then ended the audio file, her eyes dark as she spoke to a shocked looking Ironwood. “There are others, all revealing more and more about Ozpin that I never knew...and how foolish I was to put my trust in the man. He is obsessed with beating this woman, so obsessed he no longer cares what price he has to pay to win, or how he has to lose.”

Ironwood hesitated, that sat down and let his head fall into his hands, crying as as Summer got up and walked over to comfort him, wrapping him up in a hug as he wept.

“You know,” Ironwood said as he tried to control his shaking. “I always felt something was...off about him, he always seemed so...so out of reach, like he existed on a different realm apart form us, like some god coming down to make sure everything is moving according to his plan, before retreating back to his tower to plot out his next big move.”

“That is why I am so glad you were allowed into the fold James, especially now, what with the maidens coming here to beacon.”

“Wait...how did you...”

“Glynda told me, after all I was part of the group who protects the maidens before vanishing, and they will need our help now more then ever...especially if Ozpin's sacrificial tendencies stretch to them.”

“...I was really hoping you weren't going to say that.”

“I figured, but it had to be said.”

“...do you think that's why Amber was where she was when she got attacked.”

“It could be,” said Summer, “why?”

“Because a week before the attack, Ozpin told us that one of his contacts had informed him that someone was looking into the maidens, trying to find their real life counterparts, and then a few days before the attack, Ozpin sent a message to Amber telling her to take the road she eventually got attacked on...”

Summer grimaced, pulling back to allow them man to sit up, sighing as she spoke. “Then we have more to worry about then I thought, but for now, could I be allowed to leave, I have to see Qrow, for he needs my help.”

“Yeah, you can go, and don't worry I'll smooth everything over with everyone else, just go.”

Summer nodded, then got up and left, leaving Ironwood alone in the room as he reached into his pocked, pulling out a photo of him and Summer when they were kids, and two adults who looked very much like them, smiling as he sighed before standing. “Maybe it's time we bring our family back together.”

*

When Ironwood eventually left the room, he ran right into Penny, who was guiding three women, one who he recognized as she leaped into his arms. “PAPA!”

“Champagne,” said Ironwood as he hugged her, before looking to Penny and speaking. “Thank you Penny, you can go now, I'm sure your friends will want to see you.”

“Affirmative sir,” said Penny, running off as the others waited for Champagne to let go of the man.

Once she did, Luna stepped forward, “Sir...if it would be alright, could we see Amber now, we need to access her condition.”

“Of course, I'll take you right to her.”

As they began to walk, Luna hesitated, before deciding to speak up again as they moved to the tower. “And sir...could you have someone bring her attacker as well, for we will need her in order to restore Amber's power.”

“Luna I don't think...”

“Please,” said Luna, “it could be the only way to save her.”

Ironwood hesitated, then nodded, pulling out his scroll and calling some one to bring Cinder before putting it away, pressing the button on the elevator and leading them inside, taking them down as the girls began to look nervous, not knowing what the would see when they reached the end.

*

When Summer entered Qrow's room, her eyes became downcast as she saw her brother in law, the woman walking over and placing a hand on his chest as the machines around him kept his lungs working. “You stupid idiot, what were you thinking fighting Raven, she was always your better.”

Then, placing both hands on his chest, she activated her semblance, Qrow beginning to glow brightly as she flooded him with her power.

Slowly, the machines started sending out little blips, till moments later Qrow's eyes opened, the man looking up to see Summer looking down at him with a smile, his eyes widening in disbelief as he tried to speak.

“Don't speak,” said Summer softly, stopping the man as she pressed the button to summon a nurse, one arriving soon after and looking shocked as Summer turned to her.

“H...how?”

“I just used my semblance,” said Summer, “but I think this man would like the ability to speak soon, so if you can get that tube out of him, I think he would appreciate...”

Suddenly, the entire hospital shook violently, Summer staggering before turning as the TV suddenly turned on, a Black Queen Symbol appearing on it as a voice sounded. “Please...do not be alarmed, our speaker will be with you momentarily.”

*

Ironwood looked up at the ceiling as the ground shook again, fear rising in his heart as he then heard a commotion near the elevator's entrance.

“LET ME GO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN!”

“Bring her over here,” yelled a voice behind Ironwood, the man turning to see Luna standing and glaring towards Cinder as Crystal and Champagne knelt near Amber, who was out of her pod and fully awake.

When the two guards brought Cinder forward, Luna stepped forward, glaring at the woman before grabbing her by the side of the face, Cinder screaming as light began to pulse from the place Luna was touching as the Maiden ripped Amber's stolen powers out of her.

“It's sad really,” said Luna, “that you decided to steal a power that was never truly yours, but at least now we can return them to her.”

Finally, Luna ripped her hand away, leaving a burn mark behind in the shape of her hand, Cinder crumbling unconscious in the guards arms as Luna walked back to her sister, placing her hand on the girls chest and returning her lost power to her.

The ground shook again, and then Amber began to spasm, her eyes glowing as she writhed in pain and the black markings on her face pulsed, Amber whimpering as her veins began to light up and Ironwood stared in horror.

*

Blake, who was gathered with all her friends, watched in horror as the black queen symbol vanished, and Adam, his mask missing and his eyes glowing bright red, appeared on the screen. “Hello people of Vale, my name is Adam Taurus, former leader of the White Fang. Like many fauness of the White Fang, I was guided by my absolute hatred for humans and how they treated us, deciding to take a violent approach to get our point across along with those of like mind. But I was a naive man, for I did not understand the depths of the humans crimes toward us, the most significant of all being the transformation of our goddess, the Mother of Fauness, from a real entity into myth.”

As the man began to speak some more, everyone in the room looked confused, then turned to Blake, Velvet, and Sun, the three looking at the screen in shock before Velvet decided to speak. “The Mother of Fauness is a myth perpetuated by several of the older fauness tribes, saying that the fauness were created by a powerful being who shared traits with every animal in existence.”

Nodding at this, everyone returned to the screen as Adam continued, “...days ago, The Mother of Fauness speared to me, gifting me with powers lost to us long ago, powers which were taken from us by the humans. My eyes are a symbol of this blessing, and this power...is the ability to control grimm.”

As if on cue, the ground shook again, every one stumbling as Adam continued to speak. “Which is why today, I and those who I have blessed with the touch of our beloved mother shall be using this ability to liberate the kingdom of Vale, so all humans beware, for the Children of the Mother are coming for you!”

Then, the ground shook one final time, followed by a resounding crack, which caused everyone to shoot to the window, watching in horror as the mountains around Vale broke open, and several giant winged grimm rose from them, taking off as alarms began to sound from the city as the grimm approached, their roars filling all of them with dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared, bad shit be happening next chapter, a lot of bad shit.
> 
> Also if your wondering, there are about 5-10 dragon grimm flying toward Vale right now, cause I am that evil.
> 
> And as a bonus for those of you who got the Shadow of Mordor reference.
> 
> Luna: "YOU ARE MINE!!!"


	17. Chapter 17: When Your Walls Fall Like Jericho

Vale was in chaos.

Grimm were flooding into the city in droves, and evac-ships were unable to lift off due to the hordes of griffons in the air, led by the gargantuan sized dragon grim, the ten beasts flying over the city and dropping even more grim from above.

To make matters, walking among the grim were fauness, their eyes glowing red and their sclera turned pitch black, showing that they, like Adam, had been touched by the Mother. These children of the Mother were moving from building to building, attacking any human they saw, but when it came to other fauness, they would use grimm to pin them to the ground, then they would touch them on the face, their touch causing the captured fauness's eyes to become like their captors, and for them to join in the march as they slowly ransacked the city.

This was the chaos that Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, Team SSSN, Raven, Summer, Taiyang, Neo, Penny, Winter, Professor Port, Professor Oobleck, and Glynda Goodwich descended upon, gathering in the middle of the city as another grimm dragon flew overhead.

“Guys,” said Ruby as she looked at the destruction taking place, “I hate to say it, but I don't think we can win this one.”

“Then we need to focus on evacuating as many civilians as possible,” said Summer, drawing her blades as she turned to Tai and Raven. “ Tai, Raven, I need you to help me protect the hospital, the rest of you, do what you can to hold off the enemy as well as clear the skies a bit, at least till Ironwood's airships arrive!”

She then took off with her team mates, leaving everyone else to beginning splitting up as they moved to stall the oncoming tide. Ruby and her team however stopped when they saw Penny looking up at the grimm filled sky, hesitating a moment before sighing as she spoke. “I had hoped I would never have to use this.”

“What?” asked Ruby, only to stop as Penny pressed a button on her left wrist, an then everyone watched as a spear like pod descended form the sky, slicing through several grimm before landing in front of Penny, the girl taking off her pack full of blades and throwing it to the ground as the pod opened the reveal what looked like a metal spinal column.

“Penny...wha....”

“I'll take back the skies,” said Penny simply, placing the device on her back and grimacing as it plugged into her, before falling to the ground as a silver liquid began flowing out of the device and over her body.

“Penny!” cried Ruby, only to stop when she lifted a hand to stay her, the liquid eventually covering her entire body, her hair getting tied in a braid as a white colored liquid came out next, forming into metal plates which covered her till finally, Penny stood up clad in a suit of robotic armor, her visor glowing the same color as her eyes as she looked up to the sky.

“Don't worry about me Ruby,” said Penny as she activated the suits rocket propulsion units. “I'm combat ready!”

Then she rocketed into the sky, flying into the horde of grimm and beginning to attack as Ruby looked to the rest of her Team, nodding to them before they all began to move as she activated her ear piece. “Everyone, concentrate on the ground forces, Penny is taking care of the skies.”

“One girl,” said Summer over the comm, “Ruby I don't think...”

Suddenly the skies burst with light, Ruby looking up to see Penny flying around as dust projectiles and dust filled missiles flew from her, striking grimm out of the sky. “I don't think you have to worry mom, she'll keep the aerial targets busy while we fend of the ground forces.”

*

Pany danced through the sky filled with grimm, her recently formed riffles sending out a spray of bullets as she took the grimm down one by one.

“A.L.I.S. how are the systems doing?”

“Working at above optimal efficiency, way beyond expected.”

“And the S.A.W.S.?”

“Running smoothly,” said the voice, “and it's weapons database is fully stocked and ready for use, are there any other weapons you need at this time?”

“Give me a shoulder mounted Rail Cannon ALIS, let's see if we can knock a few of those Nevermore's out of the sky.”

“Acknowledged.”

Penny stopped in mid air, said Rail Cannon forming before locking onto a nearby Nevermore and opening fire, causing the creature to fly apart.

As she made to take out another one, her comm began pining, Penny activating it and then cringing as the voice of her father sounded from the speaker.

“Penny, who gave you permission to call the E.O.N.S. Unit into battle?”

“No one, but it's an emergency, Vale is under....”

“I know, but that is no reason to risk compromising the secrecy of the Ark.”

“Well I felt it was, my friends are here father, and I don't care what I have to do to make sure their safe, but I will make sure they get out of here alive!”

She then cut contact with him, spraying more bullets into the grimm around her before opening fire with a shoulder mounted missile pod, lighting up the skies as the grimm began to surround her.

*

Weiss and Winter were working in tandem with each other, cutting down grimm after grimm while knocking the enemy Fauness out, and as they continued, Velvet's voice sounded over their intercoms. “Guys, I know how these Children of the mother guys are converting their followers, one of them just tried to turn me, and I saw a dust crystal in the guys palm before managing to escape.”

Weiss's eyes widened at that, the girl quickly pressing the button on her intercom to speak. “What did it look like?”

“It was black...black with red lines running through it.”

Weiss and Winter both stopped, Weiss hesitating a moment before speaking into the com again. “Everyone, I may have a way to free the Fauness, but I will need a few of you guys to keep them away from the Schnee Dust Facility located here, at least till I do what needs to be done.”

She then dissabled her come, turning on the spot and beginning to sprint toward where she needed to go, Winter following closely behind as she used a new Glyph to teleport them to the facility.

They ran inside, Weiss making a beeline strait for the Dust Storage Center, moving over to an empty wall and pulling back a hidden pannel and entering a code as Winter Stared in shock.

“Weiss, how did...”

She stopped as the wall moved away, revealing five large dust crystals, four of them of which she knew, but the middle one, the middle one she had only ever read about.

“Weiss, how the hell did you know there was a Light Dust Crystal hidden here?”

“Because I hid it here,” said Weiss as she picked it up, placing it into a box before beginning to grab the others as she spoke. “I found it when I was young, and I have been taking it with me to every place I have moved to, hiding it in a place I knew dad would never look, for he never thought I was bold enough to mess with his personal hiddy holes.”

She placed the last crystal in the box, then she picked up the box and took off running, Winter following as they made there way through the facility, and then stopped as they reached the Dust Grafting Chamber. The moment the reached it, Winter realized what Weiss planned to do, grabbing her sister by the shoulder and staying her. “Weiss you cant be serious, no one has survived merging themselves with Light Dust, it's suicide!”

“Which is why I brought the other crystals Winter, I....I think if I use them in the merging process, it will....well it will hopefully balance out the Light Dust, and keep it from consuming me.”

Winter hesitated, then hugged her, putting as much emotion as she ever had into the hug before letting go, walking over to the other door as Weiss walked into the merging chamber.

*

Ironwood watched helplessly as Amber spasmed on the ground, the girl whimpering in pain as her veins glowed near blinding orange.

“What...what's happening to her?”

“She is too weak, the power of the fall maiden is killing her,” said Champagne simply, pulling out her scroll and flipping to a picture as Ozpin came running toward them, Ironwood intercepting him as he tried to move toward the girls.

“James what the hell are you doing, let me go over and help them!”

“Don't you think you've caused enough damage?”

Ozpin looked confused, but before he could speak they were interrupted as Champagne began speaking to Amber. “Amber, Amber look at me, I need you to look at this picture, do you see it?”

Amber nodded, her eyes barely open as she looked at a picture of Pyrrha, which caused Ozpin to react, “Where did you...”

“Amber,” said Champagne, ignoring Ozpin entirely as she spoke, “burn her face into your mind, keep her there, do you understand?”

Amber nodded, then Luna bent down, a knife held in her hand as she spoke to her. “D...dont worry sister, it will be over soon...I promise....”

Then, before Ozpin could move to stay her, Luna stabbed Amber in the heart, Amber gasping in shock, but keeping her eyes locked on the picture, making sure it was the last face she thought of as the life left her body.

Then, in a great burst of light, the maiden powers left her, flying up to the ceiling before leaving the area entirely.

*

Jaune managed to cut down another grim as he and Pyrrha made their way slowly toward the docks, but just as they reached them, something came hurtling toward them, flying straight into Pyrrha and causing her to scream as her body bean to glow.

“Pyrrha!” cried Jaune, bending down to check on her, only to stop as a voice sounded near them.

“So the mother was right, she knew you were the one who would inherit her power.”

Jaune looked up, seeing the man from the TV walking toward them, and quickly got up, reading his sword as he made to defend Pyrrha.

This caused Adam to smirk, the man drawing his sword and taking a swipe, Jaune blocking with his sheild only to watch in horror as the sword cut straight through both the shield and his arm.

Ignoring the pain flying through his now severed limb, he made to swipe with his own sword, only to watch the man cut it in half before hitting him hard in the temple, causing him to fall over as Adam moved over to Pyrrha.

“Now young maiden, I shall kill you in the name of our mighty Mother, for the wrongs you have committed against her for so long!”

He swung his sword down, but just as it was about to strike Pyrrha, a barrier formed around her and deflected the blow, Adam turning to see Jaune with his hand stretched out, the hand glowing bright white as he looked on in shock.

“Neat trick human,” said Adam, the man sheathing his sword as his hair and several parts of his clothing began to glow. “But can you block this.”

He then ran forward, Jaune raising his arm just in time as Adam's attack struck, his quickly formed barrier shattering but protecting him from most of Adam's attack.

But it didn't save him from all of it, several wounds opening up upon his body being evidence of that, and as he fell, Pyrrha saw him and screamed.

“JAUNE!!!!”

she then looked to the man standing behind Jaune, rage boiling up from inside her, as well as something else, the girl roaring in rage before releasing a blast of fire which Adam just barely managed to dodge. It was followed by a few shards of ice, but before Pyrrha could fire off any more of her newfound powers, Blake apeared and locked blades with the man.

“Pyrrha, grab Jaune and get him out of here, I'll handle this one!”

“But Blake....”

“NOW!!!”

Pyrrha didn't need telling a third time, the girl using her semblance to drag Jaune into her arms before taking off as Blake faced off against Adam.

“Blake....you came back.” said Adam with a smile, Blake shivering due to his voice. “Now...RETURN TO ME!”

Then, before she could react, he slapped a hand to her face, and the last thing she heard before her world went dark was the sound of someone screaming in rage.

*

Weiss breathed heavily as she lay upon the floor, ice crystals flaking off her as she slowly flexed her fingers.

“Weiss,” said Winter's voice over the speakers, “Weiss are you alright?”

“Y...yeah, just....just give me a minute.”

She took a couple of deep breaths, then got up, standing as well as she could before speaking. “Ok Winter, activate the last one.”

“Weiss, are you sure about this?”

“I have to be, it's the only way to save the Fauness.”

Winter hesitated, then hit the button, watching as Light Dust began flooding the room, the sand like crystals swirling around the room before slowly beginning to bond with Weiss's body.

Almost at once, Weiss began to convulse, her veins beginning to glow brightly as the dust became one with her very being, the girl actually screaming this time as power flooded through her.

Just as the process was about to finish, the doors behind Winter burst open, several fauness charging inside and beginning to smash the room apart as others attempted to take out Winter.

Reacting purly on instict, Weiss used a Glyph to teleport Winter out of the room, then she unleashed all the power burning within her into said room, flooding it with intense light before passing out as the world went black.

*

Yang couldn't believe her eyes, the same eyes which were watching her friend being turned into a mind controlled slave.

Beside her, Ruby watched as something....snapped withing her sister, and a change began to warp her body.

First, all her hair turned a deep reddish black, forming into long tendrils which moved of their own accord, several of them sliding down her back to form into three long tails. Then, bone formed over her chest, arms and legs, the bone forming over her arms merging with her Ember Cecil's, while adding sharp claws to her hands and feet.

Then, the final transformation happened to her face, a bone like mask forming over it as she roared, the sound carring a distorted sounding echo as she charged forward, grabbing Blake by the back of her jacket and ripping her away from Adam, before looking back at Ruby and shouting in a demonic voice.

“CATCH!”

She then threw Blake at Ruby, before turning around and swiping at Adam, who slashed with his sword to deflect her blow.

“You think handing her off to your friend will do anything, she has already been freed from your thrall thief, and soon you will be dead.”

“WE WILL FIND A WAY TO SAVE HER!!!” said Yang, black ooze dripping from her mouth as she spoke, “BUT FIRST WE WILL BREAK YOU!!!”

*

Ruby struggled to hold onto Blake, but the woman was putting up one hell of a fight, biting and clawing at her to try to get free.

“Blake stop this, I'm your friend....”

“NO YOUR NOT!!!” roared Blake, “YOUR A MONSTER, AN EVIL CREATURE WHOSE ONLY PURPOSE IS TO KEEP ME FROM THOSE WHO TRULY LOVE ME!!!”

“That's not...” started Ruby, only to get interrupted as Blake used the back of her head to smash in Ruby's face, the black haired Faunes rolling away and garbing her weapon before slashing at Ruby.

Ruby quickly blocked with Crescent Rose, but the next moment seemed to slow down, Ruby watching in horror as Blake's Gamble Shroud cut through it like a knife through butter, the young huntress not even putting up resistance as Blake then drew the thinner blade and stabbed her in the gut, before the mind controlled Fauness ripped it sideways out of her gut and kicked her away.

Blake then turned toward the sound of metal shattering, and turned just in time to see Yang rip Adam's arm off, the man screaming as Blake blurred over and whisked him away.”

Yang stood their a long moment, disbelief stretching upon her face as she roared in rage, the sound shaking the building around her, and she only stopped when a voice sounded behind her.

“Ya...Yang....”

Yang turned to see Ruby bleeding on the floor, and in a moment her rage faded, the changed girl moving to pick her up before sprinting off toward help, hoping she would make it in time.

*

From a safe spot overlooking the city of Vale, Salem watched with a smirk on her face, watching as its protectors fled in terror while her new chess pieces took the board for themselves, Grimm and Fauness pouring into the concurred city like warriors returning home, and it made her smile with joy.

“As I said Ozpin, this game is mine, and soon, you will be mine to.....all I have to do, is bide my time, and then....you will come crawling to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, act one ends, and we our first major Time Skip, so be prepared.
> 
> Also, if anyone is wondering, the inspiration for Yang's transformation is a combination of The Moon Presence from Bloodborne, Ichigo's Full Hollow form from The Bleach Anime, and Havels Gauntlets and Grieves from the Dark Souls Series.


	18. Chapter 18: Do you Believe In Destiny?

Jaune woke up with a start, hand shooting to his head as he sat up, and the last thing he remembered was trying to protect himself from that madman's attack.

Quickly taking a look at his own body, he saw that his arm was still missing, and it was covered in many bandages, some showing that his wounds still had some healing to do, and down near the end of the bed, he saw that his legs ended at the knees, showing that he had lost his legs as well.

“Ah, so your finally awake.”

Jaune turned to see a blonde haired girl sitting by his bedside, the girl smiling at him as she spoke, “Hello Jaune Ark, my name is Champagne, it's nice to meet the one who is so close to our new Fall Maiden's heart.”

Jaune looked confused for a moment, and then he remembered what happened, specifically what had happened to Pyrrha. “Wait...that light, that was...that was her becoming a seasonal maiden, but I thought they were just a myth?”

“We are very real Jaune,” said Champagne, “I am the Summer Maiden, and I have come to talk to you about the Fall Maiden's future.”

“What do you mean?”

Champagne sighed, hesitating a moment before speaking once more. “Jaune, how much would you say the Fall Maiden loves you?”

“Um...I don't know, a lot I guess.”

“Enough to fight for you?”

“Ye...yeah I guess...”

“Enough to die for you?”

“I...yeah maybe...why is this important?”

Champagne sighed again, “Because Jaune, with all that has happened, the three kingdoms are going to be looking for a leader to lead them, and we intend to make the Fall Maiden that leader...but we cannot as long as her heart belongs to you.”

That got Jaune worried, “Ok, you better be very careful with what you say, I may have lost my arm...and my legs if what I'm not feeling is right. But...I just figured out what my semblance is, and if you say the wrong thing I may just do a little experimenting and see if I can crush you with a shrinking shield bubble!”

Champagne didn't seem bothered by his threat, “Mister Ark, if what you believe is true, and due to the fact that she has visited you everyday to see if you were well, it probably is, she is utterly devoted to you. If you were to walk into hell, she would no doubt follow with a smile on her face, and because of that, she will not be able to be the leader she will need to be...as long as you are alive.”

Jaune turned pale as he spoke, “So...so what, are you going to kill me!”

“No, I am simply going to offer you a choice.”

She then pulled out a vial, placing it down on his bedside table before speaking again. “That vial is a non detectable, non traceable poison, even by semblances that can trace such poisons, and it makes one fall into a sleep they never wake from. I give you this choice Jaune Ark, you can choose to not take the poison, and keep the love of our dear Fall Maiden, while possibly dooming the future of Remnant. Or, you can take the poison, and allow our Fall Maiden to become the leader she needs to be, the leader Remnant needs her to be.”

Champagne then got up and walked out of the room, leaving Jaune alone staring at the vial as his thoughts raced, specifically thoughts of something Pyrrha had told him a while back.

Pyrrha had asked him once if he believed in destiny, and after he had said his piece, she told him that when she thought about destiny, she didn't think of it as a pre-determined fate you cant escape, she rather thought of it as some sort of final goal, something you worked toward your entire life. She then told him that she had always felt that she was always destined to become a huntress and protect the world, but now that she had him, she would gladly give that all up to spend the rest of her life with him.

Now however, if what Champagne said was true, she had the potential to achieve her destiny, to protect the world...and the only thing in the way was him.

“...I'm sorry Pyrrha...but I can't be the one who deprives you of your destiny...Remnant needs you more then I do...”

With that said, he grabbed the vial and pulled the cork with his teeth, before knocking it back and then throwing it out the open window, laying his head back as he waited.

It didn't take long for the poison to start taking effect, and his last thought was of Pyrrha, and how sorry he was that he wouldn't be there to see her achieve her destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Act One, next we will jumping 10 years into the future, expect some things to go down.
> 
> P.S.  
> I'm sorry....


	19. Chapter 19: Wake Up

“Ruby, I'm heading out.”

Neo waited a moment, then sighed, the faint sounds of machinery at work occasionally coming from the basement, and telling her that Ruby was hard at work, building another weapon for a customer.

Ever since the Fall of Vale, Ruby had fallen within her work, abandoning the remains of her once great weapon and instead turning toward her other love, the making of weapons. Neo had tried many times to get her to build a new weapon for herself, but each time the girl had refused, sometimes to the point where they would begin to argue.

After one particularly vicious argument, Neo had decided to drop the topic all together, figuring that if this was what Ruby needed to cope, she would let her have it, at least for now.

Sighing once more, she opened the door and made to walk out onto the balcony, getting a good look at the capital city of Atlas before groaning as she who was waiting outside her door.

“Hello!” said Nora excitedly, her hair billowing in the breeze as she waved energetically at Neo. “I came by to see if Ruby would like to come with me and visit Weiss today.”

“Neo sighed, “I'm sorry Nora, but I don't think so, Ruby's already hard at work in the shop.”

“Oh...” said Nora with a frown, “Well...ok then, I...I guess I'll just go and visit her myself I guess....”

“Nora, don't you think these constant visits to Weiss are a bit...unhealthy, your starting to become obsessed with it.”

“And don't you think what you've been getting up to with Penny is a bit unhealthy?”

Neo flinched at that, “that's different...”

“No it's not, Ruby has her weapons, you and Penny have your A.I. Project, and I have my visits with Weiss. We all have things that are keeping us sane, things that keep us from thinking about The Fall, and those we lost during and after it, so don't you dare try and tell me that what I am doing is unhealthy, cause I wont stand for it!”

Nora then stormed off, Neo standing their for a moment before sighing as she made her way toward one of the many towers in the city, hoping that her work would be able to take her mind off of all that was still going wrong with the world.

*

When she reached the building, she pulled out a card and swiped it through the doors card reader, before placing her hand on a scanner and waiting till the familiar ping sounded.

“Identity confirmed, welcome back Director.”

She sighed walking through the unlocked door and making a beeline strait for the elevator, punching the button for the top floor. When the elevator reached the destination, she got off, heading right for Penny's office and stepping inside before closing the door and sighing.

“Well look who's eager to be here for work today,” said a voice, Neo turning to see Penny standing in front of their work station with a smile on her face. The robot girl had changed her appearance a lot in the ten years since the fall, she had lengthened her hair, changed the cloths she wore, and had even modified herself to be taller, something Neo wondered if it had something to do with Penny wanting to appear more commanding now that she was head of Atlas's military and scientific branches.

“Nora poked a nerve today, want to get to work so I can ignore it.”

“She pointed out the fact that your doing this work so you can forget didn't she?”

Neo nodded, causing Penny to sigh, “I get that, but you shouldn't let it get to you, we all need our coping mechanisms.”

“I don't like appearing weak...”

Penny shook her head, then gestured to the work station before speaking, “Come on, lets get back to work then.”

*

Ren was slow to wake, as was the norm for him since the Fall, groaning a bit as he rubbed his eyes, while is other arm squeezed the woman who was resting her head on his chest, causing her to stir before she woke completely and smiled at him. “Hello lover boy, sleep well.”

Ren grinned a bit, rubbing a hand through the woman's emerald green hair before speaking. “bout as good as any of us these days Emerald, but definitely better with you here.”

Emerald smiled at that, reflecting on how lucky she was that she was with the man. Their relationship has started five years after the fall, him taking a bit of pity on her after she had been released from prison, giving her a place to stay till she could get back on her feet.

It had started slow, first becoming friends, and then...then Ren had asked her to go on a date with him.

“So what's got you smiling so much hmm?”

“You know why you idiot, you make me smile.”

Ren grinned at that, then sighed, “Well as much as I would like to do nothing but stay in bed with you all day, I do have a meeting to get to.”

“And I have to go see Cinder today...”

“...is she getting any better?”

Emerald shook her head as tears entered her eyes, “I...I thought she was, but she had an episode yesterday according to the doctors, ever since The Fall she's been a mess.”

Ren nodded his head at that, “I know, and despite the fact that she was our enemy before, I hope she gets well some day.”

“I hope so too.”

*

“Court is now in session, the Fall Maiden will now hear your cases!”

Pyrrha sighed as the first visitor to court walked forward, part of her listening to what the person had to say, but the other part of her thinking back to all that had happened to her, as she often did these days.

Days after the fall, Jaune had died in his sleep, the doctors saying his body had just...given up, like it didn't want to live anymore.

At first, she had not wanted to believe it, even when she had seen his lifeless body for herself. She had remembered loosing it then, her semblance and maiden powers going wild and nearly wrecking the building, before the other maidens had appeared and calmed her.

As she gave her answer to the one before her, she remembered how the other maidens became like family to her, guiding her down a road which she had already been walking, and one she was eager to throw herself down to distract her from the pain of loosing the one who she loved more than anything in the world.

Sighing again as the man walked away, she felt a hand reach down and clasp her shoulder, smiling a bit as she reached up her own to clasp the gauntleted hand of her shadow, the man who was her guardian and constant companion, and her only true friend left these days.

After Jaune had died, the team had slowly fallen apart. Norra had abandoned the team to devote herself to caring for Weiss's unconscious body, and Ren had left years later, after Pyrrha had found out he was dating Emerald. Now a days, her shadow was her only friend, the only one she trusted, even above the other maidens.

“My lady,” said the man in an imposing voice, “are you sure you can handle court today, we could always postpone it till tomorrow if you are feeling unwell.”

“I'll be fine Jaune, you don't need to be worried about me.”

“My lady, you slipped again.”

Pyrrha thought about what she had just said, and then sighed again, squeezing the figures hand again before speaking. “I am sorry Effigy, it wont happen again.”

“So you've said my lady, but I will choose to view it as a complement, as always.”

Pyrrha nodded, letting go of the figures hand before gesturing to the next person, “Come forward please.”

*

Nora walked into the white room that had become like a second home for her as of late, setting down her weapon on the couch near by and, like she had done so many times before, sitting down and laying her head down upon Weiss's lap.

Nora had never told anyone, but she had always had a crush on Weiss, but she had never had the courage to tell her how she felt, mostly because she feared she would be rejected. After the Fall though, when she had found Weiss, she had been overcome with grief, and had since devoted herself to caring for the girl, though that mostly consisted of her staying in her room with her, waiting for when she would wake.

Many worried about her because of this, thinking she had become obsessed with the heiress due to her feelings. But there was nothing else she felt they could do. Blake was now on the side of the enemy, having been turned by Adam during the Fall. Yang spent most of her days outside the city in her new berserk form, always riding on the back of that Oriental Grimm she had befriended. Ruby rarely left her house anymore, always either staying with Neo or working in her shop on weapons and armor for other hunters, not herself. Neo and Penny were currently attempting to make improvements on the Atlasian Knights, Nora suspecting Neo was doing it to get over her frustrations about Ruby.

As for her team, Pyrrha along with her new “friends” were now the defacto rulers of Remnant, and if that weren't bad enough, Nora couldn't stand to be around her anymore cause of that...thing that followed her everywhere now. And Ren....Nora didn't speak to him anymore ever since she found out he was seeing Emerald, for despite how much he said she had changed, Norra couldn't trust her.

“I just wish you would wake up...maybe then things could go right for a change.”

Lifting herself up, she kissed Weiss on the lips, then made to leave the room, only to stop when she heard a groan, looking to see Weiss open her eyes and speak.

“N...Nora...why did you just kiss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your wondering what Effigy's voice sounds like, those who are fans of BlazBlue, Effigy's voice sounds like Hakumen's.


	20. Chapter 20: Norra's Information Dump

Nora stood their for a long moment in shock, then her face morphed into the biggest grin Weiss could remember seeing on the girl, Nora leaping into the bed and kissing her more fiercely as she hugged the girl tight, before pulling back and cupping Weiss's face in her hands as she spoke. “I...I thought you would never be able to wake up...I thought I'd never be able to tell you how I feel about you...how I've always felt about you...”

“Whoa whoa wait a moment,” said Weiss as she pushed Nora back, the girl's eyes wide with shock as she tried to process what she had just heard. “Nora I just woke up, I don't know where I am or how long I've been unconscious, and you drop this on me, what's wrong with you!?”

Nora flinched at that, sitting up at the end of Weiss's bed and beginning to rub her arm as she spoke. “I...I'm sorry Weiss, but I've...I've been crushing on you for a long time, and now that your awake I...I just couldn't hold it back, I'm sorry.”

Weiss stared for a moment, then sighed, before smiling a bit as she spoke. “Well talk about that in a little bit, right now...would you mind answering some questions for me?”

Nora nodded. “Ok, where am I?”

“Atlas Academy Hospital,” said Nora, “Ironwood and Winter felt it would be the best place for you, what with the doctors here being experts in dust and all.”

“I see,” said Weiss, “ok, next question...how long have I been unconscious?”

Nora hesitated, then spoke, “You've been in a comma for ten years Weiss.”

Weiss's eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she heard that, “Ten years! But what happened to Vale, what happened to Ruby and the others, what happened with...”

“Whoa whoa whoa,” said Nora, placing a hand over Weiss's lips to stay her as she answered her. “I'll tell you just, calm down ok...it may take a while.”

Weiss nodded her head, Nora removing her hand before sighing and speaking again. “Vale fell Weiss, there were just too many Grimm and corrupted Fauness for us to handle, so we pulled out and evacuated the entire kingdom. Ruby and Yang are fine...but Blake got turned during the battle...she's working with the enemy now.”

Weiss's hand shot to her mouth at that, the shock hitting her hard as she tried to speak. “And...and your team.”

Nora's hands clenched into fists, sparks arching around them as tears fell from her eyes.

“J...Jaune died...he died saving Pyrrha from Adam Taurus...”

Weiss teared up, the idea of Jaune being dead not wanting to compute, but the fact was that Nora's reaction told her it was truth.

“No...he cant...”

“I went to his funeral...everyone did, I...I think it's what broke most of us...in the end.”

“What do you mean?”

Nora sighed, “Weiss, a lot of bad happened during The Fall, but...but when Jaune died...everything just went from bad to worse. Ruby gave up hunting all together, throwing herself into crafting weapons and armor for other hunters and huntresses, but not herself. Yang is gone for weeks, hell even months at a time on these fucking suicide missions into Vale's boarders. Ren's fucking Emerald now, and don't ask me why, I don't know what he see's in that girl after what we found out about her.”

“Nora..”

“On top of all that, Penny and Winter both exactitude hostile take overs of the Schnee Dust Company and the Atlasian Military, and Winter revealed that your semblance wasn't actually hereditary, it was grafted onto you two by your father, and to prove it she took a whole group of orphan's and gave them her power, turned them into a new fighting force answering only to her and Penny. Neo is now to director of the military's science division, using the job to distract herself from the fact that her wife has pretty much given up on life. And if that wasn't enough, Pyrrha turned into a Seasonal Maiden, which surprise surprise they actually exist, and her and her new “friends” are now the rulers of all of fucking Remnant, and...”

“NORA!!!”

Nora stopped at that, seeing Weiss's scared face and looking at herself to see that her semblance was beginning to run a bit wild, arks of pink energy running along her body, and she quickly took a few deep breaths to get her emotions in check before speaking. “Sorry, I guess I got a bit heated there didn't I?”

“Ye...yeah...” said Weiss, “but...but all this, this is a lot to take in, would....do you have the time for me to get through it all.”

“For you I have all the time in the world,” said Nora with a smile, before coughing as she realized how that probably sounded. “Sorry, I...I'll try to keep that down to a minimum, anyways...ask your questions.”

“Ok, now, what's this about Ruby giving up on hunting, she always said it was her dream to be a huntress?”

“I...I know that,” said Nora, “but like I said Weiss, Jaune's death hit us all pretty hard, Ruby most of all. She...she just fell apart, one thing hitting her after another and she just...she just couldn't take it anymore. She had already lost her weapon Crescent Rose, she had nearly been killed by Blake after she...after she got turned by the dark dust. So she gave up hunting, and opened up the weapon and armor shop, where she makes weapons and armor for other huntresses and hunters...but she wont make a new one for herself.”

“I see...and Yang?”

“Well...you remember how Yang was wrestling with her berserker semblance?”

“Yeah.”

“Well,” said Nora, “when Blake was turned, it seemed to unlock this...new aspect of Yang's power, one which most people are scared to be around these days, even her close friends. Because of this, she spends most of her days out in the field, running around with this Oriental Grimm, and to this day nobody knows how she got that thing on her side.”

“Ok...now what's this about Ren and Emerald being together?”

Nora clamped up a bit, her hands tightening into fists for a moment before she sighed and spoke. “Emerald got released from jail five years ago on good behavior, and apparently according to Ren the last time I talked to him, she was being treated horribly by everyone because they still saw her as one of the people responsible for The Fall. He gave her a place to stay, and within a year, they were together. To this days I don't know what he sees in her...and I haven't spoken to either of them since.”

“...Dam...I'm sorry Nora.”

“It's ok...I...I guess you will want to hear about Winter and Penny next right?”

Weiss nodded.

“Ok, well, after I...after I found you and got you to safety, Winter fell into this kind of funk, but it didn't last long. Weeks later, Penny came to her after having spoken with Neo, and it turned out Penny had uncovered some dark facts about how she was made, as well as the military in general. This seemed to drive Winter forward, giving her the determination to take over the Schnee Dust Company, and Penny the drive to take over Atlas's military. There was resistance at first, but Winter and Penny proved an unstoppable force, especially with the information Neo was able to provide them.”

“I see,” said Weiss, “is that part of the reason Neo works for the Military now.”

“A small part I think,” said Nora, “but mostly I think she keeps working there because she doesn't want to see Ruby in the state she's in. I mean yeah, they did eventually get married, but Neo fell in love with Ruby because of her indomitable spirit, and I think seeing Ruby consumed by work which she knows doesn't truly satisfy her hurts Neo more then she wants to admit.”

“Ok....now, what is this mess about Pyrrha being Seasonal Maiden, I thought they were just a myth?”

“We all thought that, but several weeks after Jaune died she and these three other girls gathered in the middle of the plaza district, and in dazzling display called upon powers the likes of which nobody had ever seen, claimed they were the seasonal maidens, and said they were here to help guide us into a new age of prosperity and to help fight back the growing darkness. Days later, the leaders of the kingdoms arrived, and with the support of all the people, made them the defacto rulers of all of Remnant. Pyrrha rules here in Atlas, along with another due to the fact that Vale is lost to us, and the remaining two rule in the other two kingdoms.”

Weiss sat there in silence a long moment, but it was interrupted by the door opening, both of them looking to see Winter walking in, the woman staring in shock before walking over to Weiss and pulling her into a hug, Weiss felling tears run down onto her shoulder as Winter spoke. “I thought I had lost you.”

She then pulled back, before looking to Nora and speaking. “Nora, our Fall Maiden wishes to have a word with you, immediately.”

“I thought I had told the Fall Maiden that as long as that shadow hangs over her shoulder I would not speak to her again, for she knows how I feel about that thing.”

“Her shadow will not be with her today, it is holding a charity event outside Schnee Dust Company headquarters.”

Weiss cleared her throat, getting both their attention before directing her next question to her sister. “Winter, what the heck are you talking about, what shadow?”

Winter stared at her a moment, then leveled a glare at Norra, “you didn't tell her?”

“Of course I didn't tell her about that thing, why should I?”

“Because she needs to know about him, we don't want another incident like what happened with Ruby. However, seeing as your so reluctant, I'll simply show her, while you go see what Pyrrha wants with you.”

Nora hesitated, then got up, clasping one of Weiss's hands and giving it a quick kiss before departing, leaving Winter glaring after her before the woman sighed and spoke. “I never liked the fact that she obsessed over you, even if it meant you had a constant guard to keep an eye on you.”

“She said she loves me,” said Weiss.

“That may be, but....never mind, I'll get you a wheel chair, and then...I'll show you Pyrrha's shadow.”


	21. Chapter 21: Going Started

Nora stomped her way down the grand hallway toward a private room, opening the door with force and walking in as Pyrrha looked up from her desk and smiled.

“Nora, It's good to...”

“Why am I here?”

Pyrrha flinched at that, “Nora, I wanted to talk, just talk...it has been nine years.”

“Well I don't know if I feel like talking to you, so why don't you call up Ren, I'm sure he would like to...”

“I'll not speak to him as long as he keeps that murdering harlot in his bed!”

Nora looked surprised, then chuckled, sitting down in the chair in front of Pyrrha's desk as she spoke. “So you don't like that he's with her either, I guess that's one thing we have in common.”

“Of course I don't,” said Pyrrha, “she helped Cinder gather all the information needed to help take down Vale, and thanks to that information Jaune died. I know she doesn't work for the enemy anymore, but I cant forgive her for what she's done...and I can stand to be around Ren knowing that he does.”

“...is that why you let that thing stay with you?”

Pyrrha grimaced, “Nora, please, I don't want to argue about him again...”

“Well I'm sorry Pyrrha, but I still don't understand why you let that thing stay by your side, its not good for you.”

“Nora I cant just send him away, he swore upon his life to guard me, I cant turn him away.”

“Yes you can Pyrrha, don't you get how worrying it is to see you with that thing, and besides, how often have you slipped up and called him Jaune by mistake?”

“....not as much as I used to,” said Pyrrha with a whisper.

“But you still do Pyrrha, and its not healthy, you need to let him go.”

“...I cant do that Nora...I cant, and if you cant understand that...then I guess we have nothing more to talk about.”

Nora stared at her for a long moment, then sighed, before getting up and walking to the door. She opened it, and then looked back at Pyrrha with sadness in her eyes. “Pyrrha, the moment you decide to seek help, I'll be here for you, till then though...don't ask to see me anymore.”

*

Within hours of her waking, Weiss found herself outside an all too familiar hospital in an all too familiar city, the girl glaring a bit as she tried to keep from fidgeting too much in her wheelchair. She realized why she needed it of course, but it still galled her, after all she was a trained huntress, and the idea of having to be pushed around, especially by her sister, well it annoyed her to no end.

So, she decided to distract herself by questioning her sister. “So, Nora tells me you've been busy, created yourself an army of glyph users if what she told me was true.”

“Yes I have, I felt it was a good way to reveal the truth about our family, as well as create a new fighting force to better protect Atlas, as well as the rest of remnant.”

“Are you sure that's a wise idea?”

“No...no I'm not, even after all this time, but they were needed then, and till Penny and Neo finish there little project, they're going to continue to be needed.”

They finally reached their destination, Winter wheeling her up to a balcony so she could see above the crowed, and the moment she saw who was at the center, her hands shot up to her mouth in horror.

Standing on a dais in the middle of the crowed, there stood a man clad from head to shoulder in all white armor, a cape draped over his back, and a shield at his side. Upon both his chest and his shield were a symbol that she recognized all to well, for it was Jaune Arc's symbol.

“Wh...who is that, and why does he have Jaune's symbol on his chest and shield!”

“To the first question, no one knows who he is, for no one has seen him outside his armor, so most of us think he's some kind of cyborg. As for why he has Jaune's symbol, according to him, its to honor the memory of Jaune Arc.

Just as Weiss was about to ask more questions, the figure spoke, his voice booming over the crowd as he spoke to them all. “I would like to thank you all for coming out to this years annual charity event, payed in full by the Schnee Dust Company. In the past, these events were as you know used by the Schnee Dust Company to garner favor with the populace and subtly force them to over look the companies many misdeeds towards both the Fauness and Remnant in general.”

“However, like many things after the Fall, The Schnee Dust Company has changed, and on this day, The Schnee Dust Company had decided to dedicate this Charity Concert to one of the Fall's most well known hero's.

“Oh shit,” said Winter.

“Winter?” questioned Weiss, only to stop as she saw the figure reach back and grab a massive piece of cloth, one Weiss only now realized was covering something before the figure pulled it down, revealing a statue of Jaune Arc.

Weiss's hands shot up to her mouth, even as the figure began speaking again. “He may not have been well known before the events of the Fall, but Jaune Arc's actions during the Fall have cemented him a place in our history books. During the Fall, our dear Fall Maiden was attacked by that dreadful usurper Adam Taurus, and Jaune, using his recently unlocked semblance, saved out dear Maiden and turned Adam's savagery upon himself. And while he sadly died of his wounds, his sacrifice inspired our dear Maiden to become our leader, and has helped inspire many of us to strive for a bright future. So, in honor of his sacrifice, here is Team FNKI!”

As a group of hunters came out to begin playing, winter's scroll went off, Weiss looking up to see Winter look at it before the woman cursed, and then look down at her. “Weiss, do you mind if I leave you here a moment, I don't want you overhearing this call.”

“That bad huh?”

Winter nodded, then walked off, leaving Weiss to look back and see that the people were celebrating as Team FNKI played, but she was soon brought out of her quit enjoyment by the sound of metal foot falls sounding by the steps near her, looking to see the figure from before finish walking up the steps of her balcony and looking at her before getting down on on knee and speaking. “It is good to see that you are awake Miss Schnee.”

“Um...thank you,” said Weiss, the girl soon turning away to keep from looking at him, hearing him get up and then feeling a hand grip her shoulder as the figure spoke again.

“I am sorry if my appearance discomforts you, I know that Jaune was a close friend of yours.”

“Then why,” said Weiss, the girl fighting back tears as she kept her hands clenched in her her lap. “Why do you walk around like that, why do you were that symbol, don't you know what it means to those who were close to him.”

“I do, but I don't think you see the entire picture. Tell me, have you ever heard of a living effigy before?”

“Weiss nodded, “Yes I have, their warriors who sacrifice their name, title, lands, their very identity's and become a living effigy of a dead hero....wait, are you saying your a living effigy of Jaune?”

The figure nodded.

“But...but why, why would you do that for him, what reason could you have to become a living effigy for Jaune.”

“Because Miss Schnee, if I had not, Jaune would have faded from the memory of the people.”

Weiss looked confused, so the figure went to explain. “Miss Schnee, despite the fact that Jaune saved the Fall Maiden, he was for lack of a better word no one, he had no claim to fame, no accolades to his name, and would have been forgotten within a day. I could not let that happen, so I gave up all I had and became what I am now, to honor him and make sure he would continue to...”

“Hey, what the heck are you doing here?”

Weiss jumped at the voice, turning to see Nora glaring at the figure as he bowed his head respectfully. “Miss Valkyrie, I am sorry, I was just speaking with Miss Schnee about why I...”

“I don't give a grimm's ass why you chose to be an effigy of Jaune, for while the rest of Remnant may praise you for it, those who were close to him don't appreciate it, so if you could, do me the biggest favor and leave!”

The figure stood still for a moment, then bowed once more,”by your leave then.”

he then left, Nora waiting till he was out of earshot before sighing and speaking to Weiss, “I'm sorry you had to see that, I just...I hate that thing, it brings up to much pain and I cant stand to be near it because of that.”

“I can get that, but you could have been nicer about it.”

Nora nodded solemnly, then smiled as she moved closer to Weiss, “Hey, want to see Ruby, I'm sure she would love to see you.”

“That sounds good actually, but first we should wait for...”

“Oh, it's you Nora.”

They both looked up to see Winter glaring at Nora, the orange haired girl gulping a bit before speaking. “High Winter, I was just going to take Weiss to see Ruby, if you don't mind of course.”

“Are you sure that is a good idea, Miss Rose might not want the company.”

“I'm sure she'll make an exception for Weiss, after all they were partners.”

Winter hesitated for a moment, but then she sighed, “Very well, but make sure to bring her back home later, I feel she should be with family as she recovers.”

Nora nodded, then grabbed Weiss's wheelchair and led her away, Nora hoping nothing else about the day would go wrong.

*

it took them a while, but they finally reached Ruby and Neo's house, the large business sign over the building showing Weiss the truth of Nora's earlier words. “So you were telling the truth...I don't know how to feel about his.”

Instead of speaking, Nora hit a button by the door, static sounding for a moment before a familiar voice sounded from the speaker. “Hello and Welcome to Ruby Rose's Weapon and Armor shop, how may I help you today?”

“Hey Ruby,” said Weiss with a smile, “do you mind if we come in?”

there was silence for a moment, and then they heard the sound of feet running through the house before the door flew open, a disheveled looking Ruby Rose standing at the doorway and looking at Weiss with disbelief.

“You...your finally, I...”

She then stopped, a wide smile forming on her face as she gestured for them to come in, and once Weiss was beyond the threshold Ruby grabbed her up in a bear hug and squealed. “OH I CANT BELIEVE YOUR....!”

“Ruby!” said Nora sternly, causing the girl to look confused till she saw that Weiss was shaking, gasping and placing her back into the wheelchair as she spoke.

“I'm sorry, I was just...”

“I know Ruby,” said Weiss with a grimace, “its ok, but do you happen to have a place I can sit, I would like to get out of this wheelchair.”

Ruby nodded, then guided them into the living room, Nora helping Weiss onto a nearby chair as Ruby sat down.

“So, when did you wake up, it must have been very recent for me not to know about it.”

“She woke up earlier today during my visit,” said Nora, sitting down in a chair next to Weiss as she spoke. “I actually came by earlier to see if you would...”

“Ruby, may I ask you a question?”

Both Nora and Ruby turned to Weiss, Ruby not liking the way Weiss was looking at her, but nodding all the same.

“Ruby, I have to ask...why aren't you hunting anymore?”

Ruby hesitated a moment, then she sighed, the girl leaning her head back and looking at the ceiling before speaking. “You know, I pretty much figured that would be the first question you would ask me, if you ever woke up...”

She then looked back at Weiss, hesitating a moment before lifting up her shirt and showing off a nasty looking scar that went from the center of her stomach to her side. “During the Fall, Blake got turned and she gave me this. Mom did what she could, but I had to be rushed to the hospital as soon as we touched ground. I was still recovering from the fact that we had lost Blake when I got the news that you were in a comma, and then, a few days later, Jaune died.”

She pulled her shirt back down, the girl sighing a gain before getting up and heading behind a counter which separated the living room form a kitchen, beginning to prepare something as she continued to speak. “I couldn't take it, and on top of all that my weapon was broken...and I just...I couldn't bring myself to build a new one.”

“...I never thought I would live to see the day when you gave up on your dream Ruby...I always thought, out of any of us, you would go on to do some good for this world.”

Ruby actually laughed at that, “Well, fat chance of that now, Crescent Rose is gone, and here I am, beaten and...”

Ruby didn't get to finish, for she felt something strike her face then, the girl standing still for a moment before turning to see a glyph with a hand coming out of it near her face dissolve away, and then looked to see Weiss glaring at her with her hand glowing. “You are Ruby Rose, one of the best Huntress's I have ever known, and will probably ever know. You helped stop Cinder, you helped rescue your own mother from my father, and you survived the Fall. Yes, we lost Blake and Jaune, and you lost Crescent Rose, but that didn't beat you, you did by thinking this way, so snap out of it and get up off your ass, for when I get back on my feet I am going to go hunt down Blake and bring her back, and I'll be damned if I am going to be doing that alone.”

There was a long moment of silence, and then, much to both of their surprise, Ruby started laughing, long and loud, none of them noticing the door opening, at least until they heard something fall onto the floor, everyone looking to see Neo standing in the doorway with her eyes staring at Weiss, Ruby laughing all the more before speaking.

“Hey Honey, guess who finally woke up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Yang will return, and then Team RNWY will get to work getting back into shape.
> 
> Team RNWY stands for Team Runway.


End file.
